My sweet model
by Steedwald
Summary: Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. Hawkins x Drake . AU & YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Pourquoi je commence une nouvelle fic ? Excellente question ! C'est juste que j'aime tellement ce couple et que ça m'énerve un peu de ne trouver quasiment rien sur eux. Donc je m'y colle !**

 **Pour le contexte, l'histoire se déroule dans le monde normal (notre monde apparemment...). Et c'est pourquoi j'ai légèrement modifié l'apparence d'Hawkins. J'ai remplacé ses tatouages sur le front par des piercings, j'espère que ce n'est pas dérangeant :)**

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model**

Une averse s'abattait encore aujourd'hui sur les immeubles. C'était un temps parfait pour déprimer. Il trouvait donc dommage que ses jambes l'aient conduit devant ce café à l'air si convivial et chaleureux. Le _Dreamer._ Il leva les yeux au ciel et une goutte vint tremper sa joue. Une boisson chaude lui ferait du bien…

Drake pénétra dans le petit café et retira son manteau avant de s'installer à une table. Dès lors, un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche sous un tablier brun vint le voir. Il était d'une beauté intrigante, car totalement inexpressif. Ses cheveux, des longs fils d'or et ondulés, coulaient sur ses épaules et embellissaient son visage. Néanmoins, trois petits piercings noirs au-dessus de ses sourcils et yeux mauve, ainsi qu'un tatouage en croix dans son cou, lui donnaient un air bien plus effrayant que ce que son joli minois laissait paraître. Il semblait aussi plus jeune que lui, de plusieurs années peut-être. Le serveur se contenta de déposer une carte devant ses mains.

-Merci, marmonna le rouquin en jetant un regard discret sur le jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne disait toujours pas mot. La situation avait même l'air de l'ennuyer. Enfin, à mieux y réfléchir, des mots comme "merci" ou "bonjour" devaient être d'une forte banalité pour lui.

-Un cappuccino s'il vous plaît.

-Bien.

Le blond lui laissa la carte et repartit aussitôt derrière le comptoir, rejoindre sa collègue. Cette dernière partit dans un fou rire à en faire trembler les murs.

-Hawkins ! Mais tu t'es encore trompé ! hurla-t-elle.

-… Jewelry, limite le volume.

La femme aux cheveux roses se fit à peine plus silencieuse.

-Pouah ha ha ha ! C'était la carte des desserts ! Ha ha ha !

-Il a choisi, c'est le principal. Et si tu ne les mélangeais pas toutes, je n'aurais que peu de chance de les inverser.

Le jeune homme, bien décidé à faire son travail correctement pour pardonner sa faute, mit beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage et présenta correctement cette petite tasse de cappuccino -avec un dessin de chocolat en poudre sur la mousse-. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa gloutonne de collègue pour tenter de voler une part de cake dans son dos. Hawkins saisit son poignet et le retourna brusquement, la faisant grimacer.

-Tu te serviras dans les gâteaux plus tard.

-Gnagnagna… T'façon moi j'vais me commander une pizza ce soir ! Et je t'inviterai pas !

-Je ne réclame pas tes invitations.

Le blond repartit aussi sec vers le client et déposa devant lui la petite tasse de breuvage chaud, accompagné de sachets de sucre et d'une petite cuillère. Encore une fois, le rouquin le remercia d'une voix aimable et l'employé s'inclina légèrement.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour la carte, je m'étais trompé.

-Oh ce n'est rien… Hawkins ?

Le concerné eut un hoquet de surprise et porta instinctivement la main au badge doré sur sa chemise. Le roux eut un air amusé en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? (Drake se reprit vite.) Pardon, c'est peut-être un peu déplacé de ma part de vous poser des questions.

-Deux semaines.

-Je vois… Merci pour le cappuccino en tout cas, il est délicieux.

Bien qu'il se sentit très flatté de la remarque, le serveur préféra le laisser seul, de peur de l'importuner plus qu'autre chose. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait du mal à soutenir son regard vert.

Lorsque le client quitta le café, après avoir payé la note, Hawkins le regarda d'un œil curieux se fondre parmi les passants… c'était un bel homme. Il avait particulièrement aimé ses cheveux peignés en arrière et ce charisme qu'il dégageait. Bonney lui asséna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

-Hé ? Il y a quoi à regarder ?

-Rien de mangeable.

-Oh… (La rose fit la moue.) Dis, tu veux venir au karaoké avec moi et Kidd ?

-Sûrement pas.

-Allez, ça va être génial !

-… ça va encore se finir en bagarre avec lui. Il est incapable de tenir en place.

Jewelry haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

-J'ai compris ! Tu peux rester tout seul si ça te fait plaisir.

Le serveur acquiesça. Mieux valait pour lui se pendre plutôt que d'accompagner ces deux-là.

La nuit avait déjà englobé toute la ville. Les rues étaient éclairées de lampadaires, mais les panneaux publicitaires et enseignes des magasins en faisaient tout autant. Hawkins marchait les mains dans les poches, tête basse. Il s'engagea dans un petite ruelle, un raccourci jusqu'à chez lui. Puis une voix grave, étrangement familière, l'appela. Il se retourna pour trouver Eustass Kidd, complètement soûl, et cette pauvre Bonney en train d'essayer de le retenir.

-Oï ! Hawkins ! Ramène-toi s'pèce de connard !

-Tu as bu.

-Je vais te faire voir c'est qui qu'a bu… !

Il s'échappa de l'emprise de la rose et asséna au blond un coup de poing au ventre. Le serveur s'érafla la joue en tombant sur le bitume.

-Kidd, ça suffit ! hurla Jewelry en le poussant contre le mur. Il ne t'a rien fait !

-Allez tous vous faire voir !

Le rouquin repartit aussitôt dans une rage excessive. Le serveur avait beau être à terre, il continuait encore et encore de le frapper. Et la rose ne pouvait que limiter les coups, pas les empêcher.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas venu… Mais ça le rattrapait toujours. Il n'y échappait jamais vraiment.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Les reviews c'est juste en bas !**

 **Bien ? Mauvais ? Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce début s'il vous plaît, même si je sais que ce couple est un peu inhabituel ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à maos07, loulou380 et ryuka57 pour leur review !  
**

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 2  
**

Kidd se retrouva projeté contre une benne à ordures. Bonney hoqueta de surprise en voyant un grand roux -celui du café- arriver et s'accroupir devant le corps inerte d'Hawkins. Le blond avait le regard mort, plongé dans le vide et la noirceur de cet endroit, ses lèvres abîmées entrouvertes.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, ils manquaient d'air.

Chaque inspiration devenait un effort colossal.

Eustass restait assis, les jambes étendues droit devant lui et le regard bas.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers leur sauveur.

-C'est toujours comme ça quand il se bourre la gueule ! Vraiment désolée… (Elle gratta sa joue, l'air embarrassé.) Hum, je pourrais pas les ramener tous les deux, ça vous dérangerait de vous charger d'Hawkins ? Il habite un immeuble à deux rues d'ici.

-Oh… J'habite pas très loin de là.

-Vraiment ? Génial alors ! A la prochaine et merci encore !

La rose força Kidd à se relever. Le roux semblait avoir calmé son excès de colère. L'alcool le rendait maintenant mou. Il se laissait emmener par la jeune femme sans protester tandis que cette dernière tapait des pieds.

Drake reporta son attention sur le jeune serveur. Il était toujours si raide. On aurait cru qu'il dormait… Le rouquin n'osa pas poser les mains sur son corps, il semblait bien trop fragile dans cette posture.

-Hawkins… Vous pouvez encore marcher ?

-Je vais bien.

Le serveur grimaça en tentant de se relever. Son ventre lui lançait une douleur insupportable et la tête lui tournait. Le blond s'appuya contre un mur, et se remit en route, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Attendez ! (Il trottina jusqu'à lui.) Laissez-moi vous aider.

-Je suis bientôt arrivé chez moi, ce n'est pas la peine…

-Votre amie me l'a demandé, insista Drake avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le jeune homme fut plus surpris que ce que son visage laissait paraître. Les inconnus ne cherchaient pas à se rendre si serviables d'ordinaire. Sans prévenir, il s'accroupit dos à lui.

-Montez.

-J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie… J-Je ne vais certainement pas monter sur le dos d'un homme.

-Alors je me permets d'insister, souffla le rouquin. Si vous ne le faites pas maintenant, je vais devoir vous prendre dans mes bras, ce qui risque de moins vous plaire.

Hawkins ne se fit pas prier, et monta à contrecœur sur le dos du roux. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin, presque amusé par la situation. Il pouvait voir glisser sur son épaule la longue chevelure de son chargement et sentait de temps à autre son souffle sur sa nuque. Une chance que le serveur était plus petit, sinon il aurait eu un mal fou à le porter. Le jeune homme gardait ses mains discrètement posées sur ses épaules et n'osait pas les bouger, de peur que ce soit mal interprété. Rien que le fait d'être au-dessus d'un autre mâle le perturbait. Et ce parfum qui émanait de son sauveur… il était tout simplement exquis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son appartement, le blond posa pied à terre aussi vite que possible, malgré ses chevilles engourdies.

-J'habite l'immeuble d'à côté alors appelez-moi s'il y a un problème.

-Ah… vous vivez juste là ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un grand bâtiment.

-Oui. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés.

Le roux eut un brusque sursaut et courba poliment l'échine devant Hawkins.

-Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Mon nom est Drake !

Le jeune serveur esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Drake commençait à ressembler (aux yeux d'Hawkins) à une espèce de chevalier. La façon dont il était apparu pour le sauver lui restait en mémoire.

-Enchanté. Basil Hawkins, lança-t-il pour faire de même.

-Bon, euh… (Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent soudainement.) J-Je ne vais pas te déranger... Enfin, vous déranger…

-Tu peux me tutoyer, coupa-t-il pour mettre fin à ses supplices. Nous n'avons pas une si grande différence d'âge je crois.

-Ah bon ? C'est que… je t'avais quand même pris pour un étudiant ce matin.

-Je travaille pour me payer l'université.

-D'accord…

Devant le visage impassible du blond, il ne sut plus quoi dire. A chacune de ses paroles il avait l'impression de l'ennuyer et c'était très frustrant…

-Bon, je vais te laisser. Tiens. (Il lui tendit une petite carte de visite.) Appelle-moi s'il t'arrive encore quelque chose.

Intérieurement, Drake s'infligeait les pires souffrances. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il venait à peine de rencontrer ce gamin ! Du moins, apparemment ce dernier se posait une toute autre question.

-Tu es photographe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix empreinte de curiosité en détaillant la petite carte.

-Oui. Je photographie dans mon studio ou pour des agences.

-Ça a l'air bien…

-Tu voudrais venir ?

Décidément ce n'était pas son jour si même sa langue se mettait à dire des choses aussi insensées. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme devant lui avait un sourire si mignon et innocent sur la face, qui créait une adorable contraste avec ses piercings.

-J'aimerais beaucoup… mais vous vous êtes déjà assez occupé de moi aujourd'hui. Désolé que Bonney vous ait demandé ce service. Passez une bonne nuit.

Il referma sa porte. Drake poussa un long soupir et laissa retomber ses épaules. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, c'était définitivement un garçon adorable.

0o0o0o0o0

Le week-end venait frapper cette semaine encore. Pourtant Drake ne trouvait rien de mieux que de rester affalé sur son canapé, un coussin sous ses cheveux en bataille, et la télé diffusant un match de foot. Et encore, ce n'était qu'une rediffusion.

De toute façon il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour suivre le match. Mille fois avant de s'endormir il avait eu envie de retourner chez ce jeune homme. Seulement… il avait l'air de se débrouiller. Et loin de lui l'envie de jouer les pots-de-colle. Mais cette brute d'hier soir l'avait quand même salement amoché.

Le photographe se sentit bien triste en y repensant. C'était un tel gâchis d'abîmer ce visage…

-La mi-temps dans cinq minutes ! J'espère qu'ils vont se ressaisir ! cria l'homme derrière le micro.

D'un geste sec, il éteignit le téléviseur. Le roux allait se chercher une cannette de cola quand quelqu'un toqua, un peu brutalement, à sa porte. Il courut presque pour l'ouvrir, soudainement d'une humeur plus joyeuse et découvrit, avec un peu de déception, sur le seuil de sa porte la même femme aux cheveux roses que la veille. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs très en colère puisqu'elle le pointait d'un doigt rageur.

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hawkins ?!

Au passage, il put observer des détails sur le visage de la serveuse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Notamment son anti-sourcil sous l'œil droit.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il n'est pas chez lui !

-Hum… Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'est pas juste sorti ?

-J'ai un double des clés, et Hawkins n'oublierait jamais de nourrir son chat !

Drake inspira lentement.

-Bonney, c'est bien ça ? Désolé mais j'ignore où est votre ami. Quand je l'ai ramené chez lui, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

-QUOI ?! hurla-t-elle à en briser des fenêtres. "L'air d'aller bien' ? Il venait de se faire défoncer !

Drake se mordit la langue. Comment avait-il pu être si bête ? Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser rentrer comme ça… Le roux se sentit pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Nah c'est bon ! Vous en avez assez fait ! cracha Jewelry.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais avant de redescendre les escaliers de l'immeuble. Drake ferma sa porte et se rangea à contrecoeur dans le canapé. Il avait pourtant donné son numéro à Hawkins. Il n'avait qu'à l'appeler si ça n'allait pas… Ah oui. Pourquoi aurait-il confiance en lui ? Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas le genre de personne pour qui il est facile de s'exprimer, encore moins avec une toute nouvelle connaissance.

Drake jeta son coussin dans le vide. Ce type l'inquiétait vraiment. Il se devait au moins de faire quelque chose.

0o0o0o0o0

-Kidd. Tu vas mieux ?

Le blond s'assit dans la cuisine. Il était venu ici pour prendre des nouvelles, et allait bientôt repartir.

-Hé… Bonney m'a dit que je t'avais tabassé. (Il effleura le pansement sur la joue du serveur.) Je t'ai pas loupé nan ?

-Ne bois plus. J'en ai assez de toujours subir ta colère pour ce que je fais ou ne fais pas…

-C'pas mon problème.

Eustass prit en coupe le visage du jeune homme et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et ne le lâcha qu'à sa propre satisfaction.

-Reste Hawkins.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Allez, pour une fois que je t'invite, fit le roux avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Il réprima un frisson de dégoût et s'arracha à l'étreinte brûlante de Kidd.

-Je n'ai pas nourri mon chat.

-Pff ! Encore cette boule de poils ! Je pensais que tu l'avais jeté !

Bien qu'Hawkins resta silencieux, il supportait mal le comportement de Kidd. En particulier lorsque ça touchait à son chat, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Le serveur se lova dans ses bras à contrecoeur pour lui faire plaisir, et qu'il le laisse enfin partir.

-Domino doit mourir de faim…

-Arrête de pleurer pour ce chat bon sang !

Il fit une moue boudeuse.

-C'est bon, va nourrir ta bestiole !

-A plus…

-Ouais, ciao !

Le blond partit sans demander son reste. Personne ne voudrait rester plus longtemps dans une maison au sol jonché d'ordures et de bouteilles. Hawkins se dit silencieusement qu'il repasserait faire le ménage ici. La vue de toute cette crasse lui était insupportable.

Le jeune homme jeta son sac à dos sur l'épaule droite et partit s'asseoir au banc d'un parc. L'air semblait moins étouffant ici et la vue n'était pas mal non plus.

Des enfants qui se disputaient une balançoire.

Une femme avec sa poussette.

Un couple de vieux.

Un homme assis à côté de lui.

-Ton amie est passée me voir. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Occupé.

Le rouquin se permit de palper doucement les égratignures sur les phalanges du serveur.

-Tu t'es soigné hier ?

-Hmm… Sans vouloir être impoli, j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse seul.

-Bonney s'est occupée de nourrir de ton chat. Je peux savoir comment il s'appelle ?

-Domino…

Drake eut un doux sourire.

-C'est un birman non ? Je m'y connais un peu en félin…

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça, ton amie s'inquiète énormément pour toi.

-Elle a peut-être raison… marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien.

Hawkins ramena une jambe contre sa poitrine et posa le menton sur son genou. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillèrent joliment sur son jean. Le photographe eut un sourire en coin. Peu importe la pose que prenait le serveur, il était toujours d'une beauté à faire frémir.

-Et toi, tu es juste là parce que Jewelry t'a demandé de me surveiller ?

-Honnêtement il y a un peu de ça mais je voulais aussi voir si tu allais mieux. Apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois.

-A quoi tu le devines ?

-Tu ne t'étais pas relevé.

Ses yeux mauve s'écarquillèrent.

-N'importe qui se serait relevé je pense…

-J'avais juste trop mal.

Drake ria doucement.

-Ou alors ça n'en valait juste pas la peine. C'était ce que tu pensais non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait méfiant.

-Ha ha ! Je ne fais que te parler !

-…

-Tu es timide ou c'est juste que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester, et je ne suis pas timide.

Il était un peu difficile à comprendre… Le photographe se gratta la joue.

-En fait je viens souvent dans ce parc pour prendre quelques clichés. Les gens sont plus naturels ici qu'en plein centre-ville. C'est beau à voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes ces photos ?

Le roux sourit. Il n'avait pas abordé ce sujet au hasard : Hawkins semblait vraiment s'y intéresser.

-Je m'en inspire pour les mannequins, répondit-il. J'aime créer quelque chose de nouveau avec eux. Tu sais ce qu'est leur plus gros problème ?

-La posture ?

-L'expression du regard. Enfin, tout dépend de ce qu'on cherche à faire ressortir.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire…

-Le mieux ce serait que tu le vois. D'habitude je ne travaille pas le week-end mais je dois finir un book demain. Ce serait sympa que tu viennes.

-Hm, c'est d'accord…

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un sourire amical, puis profitèrent chacun du calme loin des buildings, de la verdure et du vent frais. C'était de rares instants qu'il leur fallait savourer. Lorsque Drake tourna le menton, le jeune homme avait déjà fermé les yeux. Le photographe ne put s'en empêcher cette fois. Il fit glisser une de ses mèches d'or sur ses doigts. Elle était d'une incomparable douceur et dégageait un parfum de pivoine. Drake n'avait jamais senti une telle odeur sur un homme, il fut donc assez surpris, mais c'était délicieux.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je pense essayer d'inclure tous les supernovas ou au moins quelques-uns encore dans mon histoire :)**

 **Les reviews c'est juste en bas ! Donnez-moi votre avis ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à ryuka57 et WonderPillow pour leur review !  
**

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 3  
**

Il n'imaginait pas le studio comme ça. La pièce était tellement grande et pourtant, avec tout ce matériel de photographie professionnelle ajouté au staff, elle paraissait minuscule. Des stagiaires s'occupaient de rafraîchir l'équipe, et maquilleurs et stylistes étaient au rendez-vous. Dans toute cette agitation digne d'une fourmilière, le jeune serveur se sentait bien mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, une voix cassée l'interpella.

-Hey ! Toi, là. Tu viens de quelle agence ?

C'était un homme, assez âgé, de très petite taille et trapu. Il retira le cigare coincé entre ses dents et le blond put alors mieux distinguer ses traits sévères et son nez en bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux noirs soigneusement plaqués en arrière et son costume rayé n'allaient pas du tout avec cette barbe disgracieuse qu'il avait au-dessus de la lèvre.

-Je ne travaille pas ici, répondit simplement Hawkins.

-Arf… Dommage ça. Enchanté, Capone Bege.

-Basil Hawkins.

Le petit homme arqua un sourcil.

-Je suis agent de mannequin. Ça te dirait de passer un petit entretien dans mon bureau une prochaine fois ?

-Non merci. Je cherche juste quelqu'un. Vous n'auriez pas vu un photographe ?

Capone écarquilla soudainement les yeux, puis ses traits se contractèrent en une expression meurtrière.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ?! Retrouvez-moi ce photographe !

-Dans les loges monsieur ! cria un membre du staff.

Presque aussitôt, l'on vit un rouquin arriver sur le plateau, un appareil photo autour du cou. Il salua toute l'équipe avant de voir Capone. Son sourire se décomposa lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec mes mannequins ?!

-Hum… Oh, tiens ! Hawkins, tu es venu.

-Bonjour Drake…

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle espèce d'incompétent ! hurla Bege.

-T'as pas fini de me casser les oreilles ? J'étais parti les aider, répondit-il d'un air presque ennuyé.

-Mouais… Allez, on commence ! (Il se tourna vers le staff et tapa trois fois dans ses mains.) Mettez tout en place !

Le roux, après avoir esquivé les accusations de l'agent, fit un grand sourire à Hawkins. C'était une belle surprise de le voir ici, même s'il l'avait invité.

-J'espère que le shooting va te plaire.

-Ce n'était pas juste pour finir un book ?

-Je pensais. Mais Capone a débarqué à l'improviste avec sa ribambelle de mannequins, lui confia-t-il tout bas.

Le serveur ria doucement. Ce petit homme avait un dur caractère et semblait bien sûr de lui. Il se demandait comment Drake pouvait le supporter. Question stupide puisque lui-même supportait un homme violent.

Pour éviter qu'on le prenne pour un membre de l'équipe (ou un mannequin) Drake le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. D'ici, il avait une bonne vue sur tout le studio. Mais même comme ça il avait bien du mal à suivre le photographe du regard. Car celui-ci ne perdait pas son temps et passait d'un modèle à un autre sans s'attarder. Il trouvait cela assez dommage, car intérieurement, il se demandait si toutes ces femmes ne pouvaient pas faire mieux. M'enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas à un serveur de juger cela.

Hawkins regardait donc avec attention ce roulement de mannequins. Malheureusement, il ne leur trouvait pas beaucoup d'originalité. Belles, certes, mais elles avaient souvent ce côté "objet" et "commercial".

Et le roux semblait être de son avis car il se détacha de son appareil en serrant les dents d'un air agacé. La mannequin sur le plateau eut l'air très inquiète de sa réaction. Elle souleva le tissu de sa grande robe au bustier en cœur pour venir jusqu'à lui.

-C'était mauvais ?

-Oui…

-Est-ce que je peux réessayer ? Je t'en prie, je ne ferais pas d'erreurs cette fois !

Drake resta stoïque devant ces yeux de biche qui le suppliaient.

-Tu te reprends maintenant ou tu sors. On perd assez de temps.

-J-Je… oui.

Hawkins arqua un sourcil étonné, car la mannequin prenait tout à coup un regard déterminé. Le photographe retourna à sa place et la séance put se poursuivre sur une meilleure note, mais le serveur était très curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour nécessiter un tel changement.

L'équipe entière était bluffée, intimidée par ce regard de tigresse qu'avait la jeune femme dans l'objectif. D'une robe de princesse, une simple étincelle la transformait en impératrice. Puis tout à coup, elle fit un sourire amical à l'appareil, que Drake lui rendit. Hawkins fut assez surpris de la complicité entre le photographe et le modèle.

Le roux prit encore quelques photos d'elle, même s'il savait qu'elles ne figureraient pas dans le book. Car lorsqu'il trouvait du potentiel dans un mannequin, il tenait à le montrer. La femme sur le plateau ajusta sa robe bouffante pour s'allonger sur le sol recouvert de pétales rouges. Sa peau satinée donnait un rendu exceptionnel à l'appareil. Elle prit diverses poses, exposant ainsi une grâce et une élégance tout à fait admirable.

Lorsque la séance prit fin, elle souleva sa robe et courut se jeter dans les bras du roux. Elle serra sa chemise entre ses mains délicate.

-Comment tu m'as trouvée cette fois ?

-Eblouissante.

La brune profita de ses hauts talons pour atteindre ses lèvres sans effort. Hawkins détourna instinctivement le regard.

-Tu te sens jaloux ?

Le jeune homme découvrit ce Capone Bege non loin lui, en train de le scruter sans gêne de la tête aux pieds.

-Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux.

-Ça pourrait se comprendre. La plupart le sont. Pas mal de mannequins veulent se faire prendre en photo par Drake. Et pas seulement parce qu'il est bon. Mais il faut savoir attirer l'attention des meilleurs.

Le blond porta à nouveau son regard sur le photographe. Il y avait trois top models autour de lui, dont celle du plateau. Elles étaient en train de lui parler ou de lui faire des avances, impossible de savoir, mais il n'en avait cure.

-Il l'a pas embrassée, ajouta Capone, il a tourné la tête. Il le fait toujours.

-Je… Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

-Mieux vaut que tu le saches.

Pourtant, ça sonnait comme un reproche.

Drake rangeait son matériel avec énormément de délicatesse, le reste semblait vraiment peu lui importer. D'ailleurs, il ignora proprement les mannequins agglutinées comme des mouches, ne leur adressa pas même un regard. Tout d'un coup, ces beautés devinrent bien fades aux yeux d'Hawkins. C'était bête s'il suffisait d'un refus pour les rendre laides. Le photographe vint vers eux et lui sourit.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé. Ça a été un peu long… (Il arqua un sourcil mécontent en remarquant la présence de l'agent.) Oh Capone, je crois qu'on te demande là-bas.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un sourire provocateur, mais le businessman céda le premier et le roux lui prit sa place aux côtés du serveur.

-Il a pas essayé de t'embaucher au moins ?

-Hum, non…

-Question bizarre, je sais. Tu veux voir les photos ? Il faudrait quand même pas que tu te sois déplacé pour rien.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Drake retourna chercher son appareil et lui présenta les clichés qu'il pensait être les plus réussis. Hawkins était impressionné par son enthousiasme lorsqu'il parlait de ses photos. Il se laisserait presque emporté par le fil de ses paroles s'il n'était pas si muet de nature.

A force de parler, Drake sentait sa température augmenter, et encore plus lorsque le serveur lui répondait par un petit sourire. Il défit son écharpe et la laissa décorer ses épaules.

La pièce se vidait petit à petit. On laissa juste un peu de matériel photographique au centre, et Hawkins en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil discret.

Pendant ce temps, Capone faisait un petit débriefing de la séance avec Drake et le styliste. Ce dernier débutait tout juste dans le milieu mais était talentueux. Il avait été très satisfait de voir sa nouvelle collection si bien mise en valeur, et partit après avoir remercié le photographe. Le roux put enfin hausser les épaules et relâcher toute cette pression. Le shooting avait été plus long que prévu mais il avait l'habitude. Les modèles ne donnaient jamais le meilleur au premier cliché.

-Drake, lança Capone. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas poser ?

-Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

-Le petit étudiant là.

Il suivit le regard de ce rapace et se rendit compte, à son grand malheur, qu'il parlait bien d'Hawkins. Le rouquin se sentit encore plus coupable car le jeune serveur ne les entendait même pas. Il était bien trop occupé à comparer les appareils photo.

-Impossible ! rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras. Il est juste venu regarder, ce serait malpoli de ma part de lui demander de poser.

-Bon, les piercings et tatouages sont pas très bien vus dans le métier, mais ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ! Allez Drake… je sais que tu raffoles des visages comme le sien.

Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre. Effectivement, il avait toujours eu un grand faible pour les visages comme celui d'Hawkins et, pour lui, ses piercings n'étaient pas du tout un problème. Il les adorait.

Le trapu s'alluma un nouveau cigare.

-Moi je dis que ce gosse c'est une occasion à pas louper. Les jolies mannequins maigres et sans poitrine, ça passe partout, ça plaît. Mais un type mignon avec piercings et tatouage… c'est de ça dont on a besoin. Demande-lui.

-Non.

-Tu préfères que je le fasse ? En plus, tu me connais, je sais me montrer persuasif.

-Alors ça tu vas me le payer Capone…

-Juste un essai et on le laisse tranquille.

-Mais bien sûr…

Il réprima une grimace et avança d'un pas hésitant vers le jeune homme. Il avait beau y repenser mille fois, l'idée lui semblait complètement folle. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre de se laisser prendre en photo. Lorsque Hawkins tourna le menton par-dessus son épaule, faisant voler sa chevelure dans son dos et dégageant un profil d'ange, il resta cloué sur place.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé venir. Honnêtement, j'avais un peu peur de te déranger dans ton travail.

-Oh, non pas du tout. J-Je…. Je voulais te demander si…

-Hm ?

Le photographe prit son courage à deux mains et ne flancha pas devant cette magnifique paire d'yeux mauve.

-Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de poser pour moi.

-…

-Ce serait juste pour quelques clichés, vraiment pas grand-chose !

-Hum… Est-ce que tu es sûr que je ferais un bon modèle ?

Drake n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'attendait à un refus sec de sa part. Mais non… le petit s'inquiétait d'être à la hauteur.

 _C'est mignon_ , pensa-t-il.

Le photographe eut un large sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Capone et Drake s'occupèrent de rallumer tout l'éclairage et de ramener un canapé de style princier, rouge au bois noir, sur le plateau. Les deux hommes se lançaient de temps à autre des piques et des commentaires désagréables, que le blond tentait d'ignorer, même s'il voyait bien la tension entre les deux. En fait il était plus préoccupé par son sort. Il avait la gorge nouée et les pieds cloués au sol. Hawkins n'avait jamais adoré se faire prendre en photo mais là, il avait juste eu une soudaine envie de réessayer. Il espérait seulement ne pas décevoir l'œil du photographe.

Drake le fit s'allonger sur le dos et retira délicatement le pansement sur joue. Ce n'était maintenant guère plus qu'une griffure. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Ce ne sera pas joli sur la photo…

-Fais-moi confiance, je m'en occupe, assura-t-il en retournant derrière son appareil.

Hawkins s'appuya sur son coude droit pour fixer l'objectif et replia une jambe. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le photographe le laissait poser en jean et t-shirt sur un meuble si sophistiqué. C'était une énorme contraste…

-Détends-toi.

Le serveur se pinça les lèvres.

 _Comment me détendre alors que tu me fixes comme ça ?_

Drake fit une moue boudeuse derrière son appareil, pendant que Capone se frottait les tempes d'un air désespéré. Mais le photographe eut un sourire en coin malicieux.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu voudrais bien retirer tes vêtements ?

-C'est hors de question ! pesta Hawkins en levant le bout de son nez vers le plafond d'un air hautain.

-Même pas ton pantalon ?

Ses joues rosirent.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu me demandes !

Le rouquin lança un regard complice à l'agent, puis sourit au jeune homme.

-Viens donc voir par là.

Hawkins se releva du canapé et approcha avec une mine légèrement agacée.

-Je ne me déshabillerai pas.

-Ha ha ! Mais je plaisantais ! Jamais je ne t'obligerai à faire une telle chose !

Il donna une grande tape virile sur l'épaule du blond et ce dernier manqua la chute de peu. Le roux s'excusa d'un sourire. Il était un peu plus fragile que ce à quoi il s'attendait…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Regarde.

Drake lui tendit l'appareil. Il n'avait pris que peu de photos mais elles étaient vraiment réussies. Il s'arrêta sur deux en particulier.

La première était celle où il regardait le plafond, appuyé sur son coude, une jambe repliée et l'autre étendue. La chevelure blonde s'éparpillait gracieusement sur le bord du canapé. Ses paupières plissées d'un air "endormi" et ses lèvres entrouvertes donnaient l'impression qu'il était au-dessus de tout. Comme un prince capricieux. Drake avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour celle-là, même s'il n'osait le dire.

La deuxième était moins prétentieuse au goût d'Hawkins, mais bien plus gênante car cette fois il regardait droit vers l'objectif. Le serveur se mordit la lèvre. Avec ses questions étranges, le photographe l'avait bien mené à la baguette. Il se sentait à la fois énervé pour ça mais aussi impressionné.

-C'est beau non ?

-Si tu le dis…

-Ne m'en veux pas, il fallait que tu réagisses naturellement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir ce genre d'expression sur mon visage.

-Tu as été parfait. (Il se gratta la mâchoire.) Est-ce que c'est vraiment la première fois que tu poses ?

-… pour des marques, quand j'étais enfant, répondit-il tout bas.

-Ah, je vois.

Le téléphone d'Hawkins se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

-Je reviens.

Il partit dans un coin de la pièce et répondit à l'appel.

-Allo ?

- _Allo, c'est Kidd. T'es où là ?_

-Studio photo.

 _-Hein ? Bref, ramène ton cul ! Bonney est en train de me saouler grave !_

-J'arrive…

Il raccrocha le premier et poussa un long soupir. Le jeune homme retourna vers le photographe.

-Je vais devoir y aller. A une prochaine fois…

-Ok, bye.

Le roux avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, tout comme Capone. Lorsque la chevelure blonde disparut derrière la porte, le petit homme éteignit son cigare.

-Ça rappelle des souvenirs…

-Ah bon ?

-Quand t'as commencé dans la mode.

-Ton agence était la première à m'embaucher.

-Remarque, on a bien misé.

-Ou alors j'avais trop de talent, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Prouve-le moi. Embauche ce gosse.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Evidemment, il devait bien se douter que Capone ne tarderait pas à passer au vrai sujet.

-Jamais.

-C'est ce que tu veux aussi.

Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à la fourberie de ces rapaces de la mode. C'était une règle d'or chez lui.

-Même si je le voulais je ne le ferais pas. Ce garçon travaille dur pour payer ses études.

L'agent se mordit les lèvres, mais affronta le regard du plus jeune.

-Ecoute Drake, je me fiche pas mal de l'avenir de ce gosse, je veux juste lui faire signer un putain de contrat ! Me dis pas que tu t'y es attaché quand même ?

Le photographe toisa Capone d'un air méprisant. Il l'avait toujours détesté. Non, il détestait juste les gens de son espèce. Et il était contraint de travailler avec eux. Une situation légèrement ironique en y pensant.

Il se sentait coupable pour le jeune serveur. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire si le rapace s'était mis en tête de l'avoir. Ça n'aurait pas été le premier joli garçon qu'il choisit de débaucher. Mais aujourd'hui c'était un peu de sa faute…

Il fit un regard menaçant à Capone.

-Que je te vois pas lui tourner autour.

L'agent émit un son proche du grognement. Les deux iris verts le fixaient toujours.

0o0o0o0o0

Hawkins fit le tour de l'appartement, sac poubelle en main. Il ramassait paquets de chips et bouteilles de bières sur son passage. Non pas que ça l'enchantait mais il s'était promis de nettoyer cette porcherie, car chaque jour cette montagne d'ordures triplait de taille. Mais il semblerait que ses deux amis n'étaient pas de son avis puisqu'ils continuaient de se goinfrer devant la télévision.

-Bonney, c'est ta cinquième part de pizza… remarqua-t-il.

-Mais viens manger toi aussi !

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Une grande main sortie de nulle part lui enserra la taille et le jeta sur le canapé. Kidd lui mit une manette dans les mains.

-Joue.

-J'ai pas fini de nettoyer.

-Bonney m'a forcé à t'appeler alors fais pas chier toi aussi !

La rose pinça la joue d'Hawkins.

-Allez ! On se fait un combat tous les trois ! Je parie que Kidd va encore te battre !

-N'en sois pas si sûre… murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Eustass arqua un sourcil.

-Alors comme ça tu vas me battre à une partie de Tekken ?

-Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer.

-Et moi qui voulais t'épargner une défaite !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hawkins.

-On commence toi contre Bonney, et celui qui gagne m'affronte. Ça vous va ?

-Yosh ! Je suis partante !

Après un long soupir, il se décida à prendre une manette de la xbox. Les jeux de combat, ce n'était clairement pas son truc. Il appuyait vraiment au hasard et puis, si ça fonctionnait, alors tant mieux.

Bonney remporta haut la main le premier round.

-Ha ha ! Personne peut battre ma Asuka !

-C'est pas encore fini Bonney…

-Oh.

Le rouquin les regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Même s'il ne disait rien pour l'instant, il ne doutait pas de l'issue du combat.

Ils lancèrent le deuxième round. Le personnage choisi par Hawkins avait un sérieux avantage cette fois-ci, car il faisait des prises au sol et se déplaçait rapidement. Bonney ne réussit pas à combler la lenteur de sa combattante.

-Egalité ?! Non, je ne veux pas perdre !

-il y avait minimum 30% de chance que tu gagnes ce round. Mais si tu veux qu'on ait le même pourcentage alors prends Roger Jr. toi aussi.

-Mais j'aime pas ce kangourou… bouda la rose.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Kidd grogna.

-Fermez vos gueules et jouez !

Ils terminèrent ce dernier round en juste 20 secondes. Hawkins l'avait achevé par une prise bien douloureuse.

-Naaan ! Asuka ! Tu m'as trahie ! hurlait Bonney en se lamentant.

-Je te disais de prendre le kangourou…

Une main lui serra l'épaule, il se retourna.

-Pour une fois que tu gagnes ! ricana Eustass.

Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin. Effectivement, il se sentait plutôt chanceux aujourd'hui. Lui seul savait à quel point ce sentiment était rare. Sa vie ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour la "chance".

Alors qu'Hawkins s'attendait à ce que le rouquin veuille un match violent, ça avait été plus amical qu'autre chose. Et même s'il avait perdu le serveur n'était pas peu fier d'avoir impressionné son ami. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de l'embrasser…

-Kidd ! Mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! rouspéta Jewelry.

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-T'abuses d'Hawkins !

-Et gnagnagna… Tu veux qu'on parle du lycée peut-être ?!

-Arrête de remuer les vieilles histoires s'pèce de con !

-Grognasse va !

Tout à coup, le téléphone fixe se mit à vibrer sur la table, faisant stopper nets les deux autres. Le serveur l'attrapa.

-J-Je vais aller répondre dans la cuisine…

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt. Bonney lança un regard meurtrier à Kidd.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ! Hawkins te voit comme un ami et rien de plus ! T'as pas besoin de lui faire de genre de chose pour le retenir, il s'en ira pas !

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais toi ?

-Permets-moi de te rappeler qu'on est amis depuis le collège alors je connais l'histoire par cœur ! Il a eu le courage de te dire ses sentiments et c'est toi qui l'a rejeté, pas le contraire ! Alors ouais ça me concerne pas tant que ça mais t'as pas intérêt à le blesser devant moi Kidd, parce que même si t'agis comme un con, moi et Hawkins, on est toujours restés.

Bonney prit une grande bouffée d'air et haussa les épaules.

-On n'est plus des gamins.

-… mouais. Dans ton cas je pourrais dire que…

Elle lui donna un coup sur le crâne.

-Ferme-la imbécile ! Tu sors que des conneries !

-Retourne bouffer tes pizzas et fiche-moi la paix !

La rose le serra malgré tout contre elle, et en usant toute la force à sa disposition pour pas qu'il tente de fuir son étreinte.

-J'aime pas quand on s'engueule tête de porc. Alors à partir de maintenant tu le laisses faire sa vie au lieu de l'emprisonner !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Lâche-moi avec tes gros nibards !

-Du calme Kiddy !

Elle posa un bisou bien baveux sur la joue du rouquin.

-Sale fille dégoûtante !

Il fit un croche-pied à la rose avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit et Bonney s'étala par terre de tout son long.

-Aïe ! Nan mais t'es pas bien ?!

-Casse-toi de mon appart' !

-Tu m'as invitée !

-Tu t'es incrustée !

Une voix calme et sereine les interrompit.

-Hum… C'était Killer au téléphone. Il demande si tu peux ouvrir la porte.

-… hein ?

-Il attend dehors depuis quinze minutes en fait, crut bon de rajouter Hawkins.

-Tu vois Kidd ? Quand on dit que t'es con c'est pas pour rien…

-Toi je vais t'achever !

Et c'était reparti… Le serveur préféra les laisser s'entretuer.

 _Au moins ça les calmera…_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **J'ai enfin trouvé comment on faisait les encadrés pour un pairing xD Ah lala je me ferais toujours rire...**

 **Les reviews c'est juste en bas ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à ryuka57 et WonderPillow pour leur review !  
**

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment.

 _Vous l'avez déjà remarqué peut-être, j'ai changé l'image de la fic. Merci à **Nuit de papier** pour cette magnifique couverture confectionnée par ses pixels (et son logiciel surout!) Passez voir sa fanfiction the 100 nommée **Get out**! Histoire très originale avec des rebondissements, un couple hors du commun, des disputes et de l'action !_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 4  
**

Le jeune homme se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à regarder des films… Tellement qu'il n'aurait pas une seule envie de cinéma pour les mois à venir. Il se frotta les joues et ouvrit un peu plus ses paupières. Bonney dormait seule sur le canapé, pendant que les deux autres se partageaient le plancher. Kidd avait la jambe sur le ventre de Killer, et ce dernier la main sous la tignasse rouge. Le serveur eut un demi-sourire et partit se rincer la figure.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis comme ça. Tous se connaissaient depuis de longues années, mais Bonney et Kidd, eux, s'étaient rencontrés au primaire. A les voir on ne croirait pas toujours, mais ils étaient proches. Hawkins avait été le dernier à les rejoindre. Il se souvenait sans peine de cette période de sa vie. Tout était allé très vite, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur eux. Même s'il voyait plutôt cela comme le Destin.

Le jeune homme laissa ses amis se reposer et quitta l'appartement. Il se rendit au café, pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Il enfila son tablier et passa le chiffon sur quelques tables avant de voir arriver le premier client de la matinée.

-Bienvenue… Oh, c'est toi.

-Salut.

Il hocha la tête devant le photographe, qui s'installa à la même place que la dernière fois. Le serveur se sentit très perdu. Il ignorait s'il devait agir avec lui comme un employé ou une connaissance. Dans le doute, il se contenta de déposer une carte sur sa table puis de repartir se cacher derrière le comptoir. Mais le roux ne semblait pas vouloir l'épargner puisqu'il lui demanda de le rejoindre. Hawkins ne se fit pas prier, par politesse, mais réprimait une petit grimace.

-Je suis sensé travailler…

-Oui, sensé.

Il se pinça doucement la lèvre.

-Tu es venu pour ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'avais vraiment rien à faire chez moi.

-Je pensais que tu avais une vie chargée.

-Oui. Je crois que je fais cet effet-là la première fois…

Hawkins pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Mais bon, on sen fiche un peu, soupira-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te demander ça ?

-Vu les circonstances, je peux bien me permettre. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je pense… ce sera juste un verre d'eau.

-Tu aimes ménager les gens pas vrai ?

-Ma commande, s'il te plaît.

Drake pouffa de rire devant la mine d'Hawkins. Il le trouvait simplement adorable ! Le roux, une fois près des distributeurs, se tourna vers le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas te tromper avec ces machines ? Elles sont identiques !

-L'eau est à droite. (Le voyant faire n'importe quoi, il haussa les épaules.) La droite, Drake. Ça c'est les grains de café.

-Donc, l'eau froide c'est celui-là ?

-Et les verres sont dans le tiroir. Au-dessus de toi.

-Waouh… Toute ça pour servir un verre d'eau, ricana-t-il en "préparant" la boisson du serveur. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne me suis pas appliqué. Hum, des glaçons ?

-Non, ça me donne mal à la tête.

-Ok.

Il déposa le verre devant lui et retira son manteau avant de se rasseoir. Il ne détachait plus son regard d'Hawkins, pendant que celui-ci prenait une gorgée rafraîchissante.

-Alors, c'est comment ?

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il n'arrêtait pas de sortir des choses stupides depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce garçon. C'était comme lui demander quel goût avait l'eau…

-C'est froid.

-Ah… Heureusement que je n'ai pas mis les glaçons alors… plaisanta-t-il pour cacher ses tourments.

Soudain, la porte du café claqua. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la femme grelottante à l'entrée.

-Bonney.

-Hawkins… Oh, je suis crevée.

-C'est ce que je vois.

La rose avait des cernes bien creusées sous les yeux.

-Je pense que c'est ma pire gueule de bois depuis la fête du lycée ! Plus jamais, jamais je n'accepte un défi de Kidd… il boit comme un trou ce type. Urgh… J'ai vraiment cru ne jamais me réveiller ce matin ! (Elle sursauta en voyant l'homme qui accompagnait son ami.) Hey ! Euh… Je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois ! En fait tu sais je t'aime beaucoup…

Elle secoua sa tête comme si elle venait d'avaler un truc acide et se reprit.

-Le prends surtout pas dans ce sens-là ! Mon cœur est déjà réservé !

-Hum, d'accord…

Hawkins toussota pour l'interrompre avant qu'elle ne dérape. La serveuse se précipita sur son tablier comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle saisit le bras d'Hawkins et le traîna avec elle derrière le comptoir, loin des oreilles du photographe. La rose était à deux doigts de se tirer les cheveux.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce qui va pas bien chez toi ? T'aurais une espèce d'attirance magnétique pour les mauvais gars ?

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-D'abord Kidd, maintenant ce mec… Hawkins. Il est plus âgé que toi !

-Ecoute je crois que tu fais des idées, soupira-t-il. C'est une connaissance.

-Oh j'ai pas dit le contraire ! Mais… ce genre d'homme… je suis pas sûr que tu puisses.

Le blond esquissa un tout petit sourire pour son amie.

-Je me débrouille.

-J'en doute pas.

Elle se mit à lorgner de l'œil le rouquin.

-Il doit être très musclé pour avoir frappé Kidd comme ça… Tu l'as déjà vu torse nu ?

-Bonney, tu vas un peu loin.

-Trouve-toi une fille si t'es pas content.

-Mais je n'aime pas les filles…

-Alors arrête de te plaindre ! Il sait que t'es gay ?

-On n'est pas si proches.

-Oh, tu veux que je lui montre alors ?

-Ne fais rien s'il te plaît. Tu vas juste me mettre dans l'embarras…

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre son plan à exécution, Kidd apparaissait dans le cadre de la porte.

 _Nous sommes maudits…_

Bonney sprinta sur ses talons et cacha la tête du rouquin dans sa poitrine. Elle fit signe à Hawkins d'aller rapidement attirer l'attention du photographe, ce qu'il se hâta de faire. Le jeune homme posa ses coudes sur la table avec un mignon sourire. Pendant qu'il se torturait l'esprit à chercher un sujet de conversation, la rose faisait taire les cris de leur ami et tentait de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais.

-Hum… est-ce que tu viens de Paris ?

-Non, je suis originaire de Londres. Et toi ?

-Paris. Je n'ai jamais quitté la France.

-Tu n'aimes pas voyager ?

-J'ai un peu de mal…

-Je comprends. Et puis, ton chat n'aimerait pas se retrouver tout seul, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire.

-J-Je vais aller voir si Bonney est encore opérationnelle.

-Elle a un problème ?

-Rien d'ingérable…

Et si seulement c'était le cas. Car une fois en colère, Kidd devenait une furie rouge ! Au sens propre du terme. Hawkins prit la porte derrière le comptoir. Il trouva la jeune femme assise par terre à côté du corps inerte de Eustass.

-Avant que tu ne m'accuses de meurtre, laisse-moi te dire qu'il est juste endormi !

Il se passa la main sur le visage pour balayer ses pensées funestes.

-Bonney. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris mais là il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques.

-Bon… J'ai rien dit à Kidd ! Voilà !

-Pardon ?

-Comment tu voulais que je lui annonce qu'un beau gosse sorti de nulle part lui avait foutu un uppercut et que ça a miraculeusement calmé ses envies meurtrières ?

La rose se frotta les tempes. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une fois adultes ils seraient tous plus posés… Mais rien n'avait changé. Ils se retrouvaient encore, comme des gamins, à vouloir jouer les héros.

-Kidd ne se souvient de rien, même pas le visage de ce mec alors s'il te plaît… j'avais pas le choix !

-L'assommer je n'appelle pas ça une initiative.

-Mais j'avais peur qu'en voyant ton pote il se souvienne de tout ! Et si ça arrive, crois-moi, on est mal. Mais alors très mal parce que poil de carotte va pas se laisser faire ! cria-t-elle en agitant ses mains.

-Il s'appelle Drake…

-Bon. Tu m'as comprise. On doit garder le secret tous les deux.

-Hm. Quand Kidd se réveillera, tu lui devras des excuses.

-Je sais…

La jeune femme se releva du plancher. Elle caressa le bras d'Hawkins avec un sourire affectueux.

-Allez, va rejoindre ton sauveur.

-Il n'est pas mon… (Le serveur se racla la gorge.) Il m'a aidé, rien de plus.

-Mon pauvre, tu n'es pas doué à ce jeu-là.

Il ignora la petite remarqua de Bonney et ferma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme soupira de plus belle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse. L'adolescent fragile qu'elle et Kidd protégeaient autrefois avait bien changé. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur lui comme un ange gardien. Elle tenait vraiment à Hawkins. Elle ne voulait voir personne lui ôter son précieux sourire. Et c'était à contrecœur qu'elle l'avait renvoyé à ce rouquin. Bonney n'avait pas tellement confiance, même s'il semblait sincère et honnête avec son ami. Et peu de gens arrivaient à faire sourire Hawkins. Seulement… elle avait encore un doute. C'était tout de même étrange que cet homme tienne à garder contact avec le serveur.

Hawkins vida son verre. Le café commençait à accueillir de nouveau clients. Il adressa au roux un sourire des plus polis.

-Je vais faire mon service…

-Te trompe pas avec les machines.

-Tu n'avais juste aucun sens de la logique.

-Avoue qu'il faudrait au moins mettre des étiquettes !

-Juste un petit symbole.

-Hmm… Parce qu'avec une petite croix bleue, par exemple, tu devinerais que c'est du café ?

-Je pourrais.

-Un serveur avec des dons psychiques ?

-Juste perspicace, je suppose.

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire, qui s'agrandit pour Hawkins lorsqu'il se retourna. Ses conversations avec Drake lui faisaient toujours cet effet-là, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Mais c'était agréable cette légèreté après lui avoir adressé seulement quelques mots. Le jeune homme trouva des tables disponibles pour chaque client et s'occupa de leurs commandes. Même sans l'aide de Bonney, il se débrouillait bien. Le blond s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avant de continuer. D'ordinaire, il ne laissait rien le perturber dans son travail. Mais ce regard vert… Il était resté. Le roux ne prenait toujours pas commande. Il s'était contenté de sortir un portable de sa sacoche et consultait des pages web.

La gloutonne finit bien par sortir de sa cachette, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rouges, et un homme hors de contrôle sous le bras. Toutes les têtes du café se tournèrent vers eux.

 _Je lui avais pourtant dit de s'excuser_ , songea Hawkins.

Kidd se débattait férocement contre les mains de la jeune femme, qui semblait pourtant juste vouloir appliquer une poche de glace sur sa tête. Le serveur déposa son plateau pour venir les voir.

-C'est douloureux ?

-Demande à cette sale bouffeuse de pizzas !

-Excuse-moi si j'ai cru voir un cafard t'attaquer ! répliqua ladite bouffeuse de pizzas.

Hawkins se frotta les tempes.

-Si vous avez encore des choses à dire allez dehors. Il y a des clients ici, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kidd, avant que celui-ci ne provoque une bagarre.

-T'façon je me casse !

Le rouquin partit sans demander son reste, et les deux serveurs se sentirent libérés d'un poids énorme. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Bonney.

-Je te laisse me relayer.

-Tu pars ?

-Non, j'aimerais juste me reposer dans les vestiaires et oublier qu'on a frôlé une catastrophe.

-Oui, ça se comprend…

Hawkins sourit à la rose et partit s'enfermer dans une petite pièce où était entreposé tous les uniformes, avec des casiers de rangements. Il retira son tablier et s'allongea sur l'un des bancs. Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières avec la ferme conviction qu'un peu de calme lui ferait du bien. Toute l'ironie était sûrement là, car c'était ce qu'il faisait toutes les semaines, lorsque ça partait un peu loin. Et pourtant, sa vie n'était jamais retournée à ce fleuve tranquille qu'elle était autrefois. Il se consolait en se disant que le Destin l'avait juste voulu et qu'il continuerait d'attendre. Tout comme ses amis, il attendrait.

Le serveur ôta sa chemise de ses muscles dessinés. Il retira l'élastique dans ses cheveux et laissa couler une masse souple et blonde sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme finit de se déshabiller près des douches. Puis un torrent d'eau chaude tomba sur son front avant de serpenter le long de son corps.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer. Il se glissa instinctivement derrière le mur de carrelage blanc.

-Qui est là ?

-Hum… c'est Drake.

Il poussa un soupir, loin d'être rassuré par cette réponse.

-Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? C'est réservé aux employés.

-Bonney m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. Le café s'est rempli d'un coup et elle a besoin de toi.

Hawkins tapotait nerveusement son doigt contre sa nuque. Il se demandait si le photographe était en train de le chercher dans la petite pièce, car si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver près des douches. Et il avait laissé tous ses vêtements sur le banc…

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il déglutit. Le son de sa voix était plus proche que tout à l'heure.

-O-Oui ça va… répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Apparemment votre patron risque d'arriver aussi, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Non… marmonna Hawkins pour lui-même.

Le blond se frotta les cheveux, ne sachant plus que faire. Il était coincé ici, il devait retourner travailler, son patron allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et… une main venant de derrière le mur lui tendait une serviette.

-Tu pouvais me demander de partir.

-Désolé.

-Oh non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Ce n'est pas très gentil de t'avoir laissé attendre.

-J'aurais bien fini par sortir de toute façon…

Le photographe s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand le jeune homme apparut, vêtu d'une unique serviette autour de la taille. Ses longs cheveux lui trempait le dos et le torse. Il préféra éviter les yeux verts de Drake et baisser la tête en allant chercher sa tenue.

-Tes cheveux sont trempés.

-Ils sècheront…

-Attends. Tu ne peux pas aller travailler comme ça.

Sans prévenir, le rouquin lui posa une nouvelle serviette sur la tête et entreprit de le sécher. Hawkins serra doucement le tissu entre ses doigts… c'était étrange cette douceur dans les gestes de l'homme.

-Je peux le faire seul, dit-il pour couper nettes ses pensées, qu'il jugeait lui-même inconvenantes.

-Oui, j'ai vu que tu n'aimais pas te faire aider, seulement, tu as l'air d'avoir souvent besoin d'aide.

-Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de dépendant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. (Il déposa la serviette sur son épaule.) Voilà.

Hawkins maudissait silencieusement sa jeune amie. Car celle-ci, en toute connaissance de ses penchants, avait eu la bonne… non, l'excellente idée de lui envoyer un homme. Et pas des plus laids. Le photographe se retourna instinctivement, de peur qu'Hawkins laisse tomber sa serviette devant lui, même si ça l'étonnerait.

-Je pense que je vais y aller.

-Ah, tu pars ? demanda-t-il tout en refermant sa braguette.

-Je viens de recevoir un appel. Le travail, soupira Drake en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blonde se doutait, vu la réaction, que ce devait être ce Capone Bege. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise et enfila son tablier. Le jeune homme raccompagna le photographe jusqu'à ses affaires et le regarda quitter le café avec un léger pincement au cœur. Seulement, il n'allait pas avoir le temps d'y penser puisque après les clients à gérer, c'était leur patron qui allait leur causer du souci.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Les reviews c'est juste en bas ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et j** **e vous laisse deviner qui est ce fameux patron...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à Nuit de papier, loulou380, Gesshoku-Makkura et ryuka57 pour leur review !  
**

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas évidemment.

 _Vous l'avez déjà remarqué peut-être, j'ai changé l'image de la fic. Merci à **Nuit de papier** pour cette magnifique couverture confectionnée par ses pixels (et son logiciel surout!) Passez voir sa fanfiction the 100 nommée **Get out**! Histoire très originale avec des rebondissements, un couple hors du commun, des disputes et de l'action !_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 5  
**

Le propriétaire du café était arrivé à l'heure de la pause, soit 13h et demi.

Tandis que Hawkins se mettait au défi de rester serein, il n'en était pas de même pour Bonney, qui avait la boule au ventre. Ce que cet homme lui faisait peur avec son regard transperçant ! Même Kidd ne l'effrayait pas autant. Le blond lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour l'encourager pendant qu'ils se tenaient tous deux devant la porte de leur patron. Son bureau était situé à l'étage. Ils n'y allaient pas fréquemment mais en général, lorsqu'ils étaient appelés, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était bien ce que redoutait le serveur.

Il poussa la porte et s'engouffra le premier dans cette pièce à l'odeur constamment propre. La rose le suivit en fermant la porte dans un silence des plus polis, de peur de troubler les pensées silencieuses du grand homme dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci les impressionnaient toujours autant avec son long manteau noir par-dessus sa chemise. L'homme possédait des yeux jaunes à faire frémir de peur et une prestance qui imposait le respect. Il sirotait un verre de vin, comme à son habitude, avec un air lugubre. La jeune femme se fit toute petite et s'assit avec son ami devant le bureau.

-Bonjour monsieur Dracule, firent-ils l'un après l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas avec vos formules de politesse que vous allez m'amadouer… trancha l'homme en reposant son verre.

Bonney pria les cieux et jura sur sa conscience que s'ils sortaient sans recevoir la moindre sanction, elle dévoilerait son secret au grand jour. Mais pour le moment, la voix de leur interlocuteur lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

-Vous laissez les clients vous servir à boire maintenant ?

Elle sursauta. Comment savait-il ? Hawkins glissa le mot "caméra" à l'oreille de la rose avant de répondre.

-C'était une erreur de ma part, je ne recommencerais pas.

-Et toi Bonney ? Quelle excuse tu as pour avoir laissé cet homme pénétrer dans nos locaux ?

-Rien monsieur. Je lui avais demandé de chercher Hawkins.

-Ce morceau de nourriture que tu as au coin de la lèvre… me déplaît.

Elle manqua la crise cardiaque de peu avant de s'essuyer. Cependant, leur supérieur n'en avait pas fini. Et, alors que Hawkins se tenait droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise, il poursuivit.

-Votre ami aux cheveux rouges, ce petit perturbateur, je ne veux plus le voir ici.

-Bien monsieur. Est-ce que ce sera tout ?

-Oui. Tu peux disposer Hawkins.

Les deux employés se relevèrent.

-J'ai dit « Hawkins ».

La jeune femme déglutit en se rasseyant. Dès que le blond eut refermé la porte, son ventre se noua douloureusement. Elle se sentait toujours terriblement seule face au regard de son patron. Mais celui-ci semblait n'avoir cure de son effet sur les gens, ce qui la troublait encore plus. Non, en fait pour être plus précise, c'était le genre d'homme qui la faisait autant trembler que baver. Et Hawkins aussi le trouvait bel homme, mais pas son genre. Le serveur ne fondait pas comme Bonney devant ce charme italien.

Il croisa ses jointures sur le bois ciré à la perfection et elle ravala péniblement sa salive. Si on pouvait mourir de peur, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

0o0o0o0o0

Le jeune homme se déchaussa à l'entrée de son appartement et se vautra sur son vieux canapé, où une boule de poils blanche et noire vint l'embêter. Le chat posa ses coussinets sur la poitrine de son maître et lui renifla le visage, son nez contre le sien. Hawkins étouffa un petit rire sous les chatouilles de l'animal. Il se dégagea à contrecoeur.

-Pas maintenant Domino.

Le blond se saisit d'une joli paquet de cartes au dos violet, avec une rose des vents jaune. Chacune portait un dessin spécifique, passant du Pendu à l'Empereur. Peu de gens s'en doutaient mais Hawkins était un cartomancien. Il pratiquait le tarot divinatoire mais n'en parlait pas ouvertement. Les croyances modernes n'étaient pas tournées vers ce genre de chose et la société voyait mal ce que lui appelait « Destin ». Le preuve en était que Kidd s'obstinait à le traiter de menteur là-dessus. Ses prédictions s'étaient pourtant avérées juste. Le roux avait toujours cette ombre de problèmes qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Mais c'était des choses dont seul Hawkins se préoccupait et, par crainte, le blond ne dévoilait que rarement ce qui ressortait de son tirage.

Seulement, le cartomancien avait eut un mauvais pressentiment rien qu'en sortant son paquet. Cette sensation de picotements au bout de ses doigts, à chaque fois qu'il bougeait une carte, lui avait donné la boule au ventre. Et jusqu'au bout l'attente fut insoutenable. Il tira finalement la Faucheuse.

-A 50%...

Le serveur était plus qu'angoissé par sa prédiction.

 _« 50% de chance de survie, et de trépas… Drake. »_

Il se mordit la joue. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça le concerne ? Ses amis, il pouvait les aider en cas de problème. Mais comment protéger un homme dont il ne savait absolument rien ? Même ce tirage était bien trop flou pour lui donner de quelconques réponses sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre !

Remarquant l'agitation intérieure qui faisait chanceler son maître, Domino vint se frotter à ses vêtements pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Hawkins le remercia d'une brève caresse et sortit de sa poche la petite carte de visite que lui avait passé le photographe. Les mains tremblantes, il réessayait encore et encore. Mais le rouquin ne répondait pas au téléphone. Hawkins finit par contacter Bonney. Cette dernière semblait, tout comme lui, bien préoccupée.

 _-H-Hawkins ! Il y a un problème ?_

-Où est-ce que tu es ? C'est urgent.

- _Euh… chez Mihawk-san. Ah nan ! Nan ! Je suis… en vacances. Yep ! C'est mes vacances de… mardi._

Le serveur se palpa le front. Elle était irrécupérable…

-Bon, tu n'aurais pas vu Drake ?

- _Hé ! C'est pas moi me fais courtiser par un beau rouquin !_

-Où est-il ?

 _-Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Et puis, pourquoi tu le cherches ?_ fit-elle en gloussant.

-… laisse tomber. J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Ses mains raccrochèrent mais ses pensées restaient bloquées là-dessus. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Car au fond ce serait de sa faute. Il l'aurait su et n'aurait rien fait. Le blond pouvait bien rester spectateur de petits incidents sans s'en vouloir mais la mort était une chose à part. Tout comme le Destin ne pouvait être changé. Ou il avait sa chance ou non.

Hawkins ne s'était jamais battu contre le Destin. On lui avait appris à supporter ce poids sur ses épaules sans rien dire, tout comme il s'était promis de ne jamais influencer sur la destinée de qui que ce soit. Et d'un autre côté… à quoi bon connaître ce secret si on ne peut rien en faire ?

Il était là question de la vie d'une personne. Mais… et si ce serait son intervention qui causerait sa mort ? Le jeune homme se figea. C'était douloureux de ne pouvoir être que le coupable. Et le photographe ne répondait même pas au téléphone…

Hawkins le savait, au fond de lui, qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide. Il le sentait. Mais c'était juste plus fort que lui.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Chapitre court aujourd'hui, gomen'nasai...  
**

 **Une relation Bonney/Dracule ? 8D**

 **Et comment Hawkins va-t-il secourir Drake ? Ou serait-ce le contraire ? Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (c'est dans le carré juste en bas si, si...) et puis je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à WonderPillow et loulou380 pour leur review !  
**

Un Bonney/Mihawk ? Surprenant hein... J'attends comme vous de voir ce que ça va donner !

J'essaierai quand même, malgré la rentrée qui s'annonce, de poster un peu plus souvent ;)

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 6  
**

Le photographe dut se plier en deux pour ramasser son briquet tombé sous le banc. Il alluma la petite cigarette entre ses dents et laissa sa tête pencher vers l'arrière. Aucun mot ne saurait écrire cette journée. Ou alors si, peut-être, _épouvantable_. Quand tout le monde était satisfait, voir même ravi, lui était déçu. Pourquoi était-il toujours le seul à voir ce qui n'allait pas ? C'était épuisant !

Le roux se mit à penser à cette séance photo qu'il avait eue avec le jeune serveur. En sa compagnie, ça avait prit un sens nouveau. Mais le mieux avait été de le voir sur le devant de la scène. Impossible de le comparer à l'attitude professionnelle des mannequins. Non, lui c'était autre chose. C'était plus libre. Ses expressions étaient comme celle d'un jeune garçon innocent, mais aussi d'un charmeur fourbe à des moments. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça si prétentieux lui. Ce petit prince hautain sur la photo lui avait même semblé adorable derrière sa carapace.

Drake recracha la fumée qui lui emplissait les poumons et consulta son smartphone. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant cette liste d'appels manqués. Il n'avait pas touché à son téléphone depuis le début de l'après-midi et le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher… Le rouquin déglutit et rappela ce numéro. La personne décrocha immédiatement.

- _Allo ? Drake ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, le jeune homme semblait à bout de souffle et très inquiet.

-Hawkins. Il y a eu un problème ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- _Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, fit-il d'une voix agacée. Où es-tu ?_

-Près du ciné.

 _-Reste où tu es. Surtout ne bouge pas._

-Hum… Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui se passe ? On dirait que t'es en colère…

- _Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment, mais fais-moi confiance. Reste où tu es._

Le serveur lui raccrocha au nez. Drake haussa les sourcils. Ça semblait assez grave pour lui ôter son calme à toute épreuve.

Il avait déjà écrasé sa cigarette sous sa chaussure quand le jeune homme arriva, à bout de souffle. Le pauvre était sûrement en train de cracher ses poumons. Il n'eut que le temps de lui faire un petit sourire avant qu'il n'empoigne son manteau et le secoue comme un prunier.

-Tu pouvais pas répondre plus tôt au téléphone ?

Le photographe s'humecta les lèvres. Il avait l'air si énervé contre lui…

-J'étais au travail. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as cherché pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il en constatant les mèches trempées qui lui collaient au front.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Je suis désolé… Tu avais besoin de moi ?

Hawkins lâcha le vêtement du roux et se laissa tomber sur le banc.

-Dieu merci tu n'es pas mort…

-Ah, j'étais censé l'être ?

-Oui !

Le cartomancien baissa les yeux. Il était tellement confus qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, ni comment expliquer ça.

-Donc, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

-C'est compliqué… mais je crois que tout va bien maintenant.

Il ramena ses longs cheveux sur son épaule en espérant toutefois avoir raison, car d'un autre côté, ça pourrait se produire n'importe quand. Hawkins en vint à sa seule et unique solution : il devait rester avec Drake jusqu'à la fin de cette journée. Peu importe comment. Lorsque le blond tourna les yeux, il remarqua le photographe en train de le fixer avec un sourire en coin.

-Et tu as fait le tour de la ville pour me dire ça ?

-Je…

-Allons boire un verre.

Le serveur se figea. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invitation ? Parce que c'était bien cela, une invitation. Un court instant il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais il accepta volontiers, c'était l'occasion parfaite de veiller sur le photographe sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

0o0o0o0o0

Killer posa la télécommande sur la table basse.

-J'ai vu Hawkins en ville. Il cherchait quelqu'un.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Le rouquin s'assit en tailleur dans le canapé. Il tiqua.

-« Quelqu'un » ? Et c'est qui ce quelqu'un ? fit-il en agrippant le t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock.

-Je n'en sais rien, il était pressé.

-Bah, on s'en fiche ! Il reste de la pizza ?

-Bonney les a toutes emmenées.

-P'tin elle me soûle !

Killer dissimula un sourire derrière sa masse de cheveux. Le jeune homme ramena un paquet de chips saveur barbecue à son ami, en espérant ainsi compenser le manque de pizza dans l'appartement. En fait, ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire tous les deux. D'ordinaire ce vieil appart' était toujours très animé mais il y avait des jours, de temps en temps, où on croirait assister à des funérailles. Kidd bâilla d'ennui. Il jeta une balle rebondissante sur la tête du blond et la récupéra.

-Oï ! Bouge un peu !

-Kidd…

-Je plaisante ! Reste là ! (Il sursauta brusquement, semblant se remémorer quelque chose.) Ah, tu savais que ce musicien à la con allait se ramener ?

-Scratchmen Apoo ?

-Ouais ! Paraît qu'il va faire un concert ici. Tch ! J'ai pas envie d'écouter sa musique horrible !

-Rien ne t'oblige à y aller Kidd…

-La gloutonne a déjà payé les billets !

Le blond hocha doucement la tête pendant que l'homme remplissait sa bouche de chips bien grasses.

-De toute fachon, moi je bouge pas d'ichi… rumina-t-il.

-Tu ne cherches plus un travail ?

-C'plus la peine. Je les supporte pas.

Killer s'humecta les lèvres et ralluma la télévision pour leur changer d'idées. Lui, il n'aimait pas trop ces émissions avec des nanas recouvertes de 10% de tissu, mais ça plaisait à Kidd. Il aimait bien se moquer des « connes en bikini ». Puis ça faisait passer le temps de les voir se faire larguer. Mais Killer y repensait encore. Tout à l'heure, il avait voulu insister. Kidd devait absolument se trouver un travail. Car même s'ils partageaient le logement, il ne pourrait pas payer le loyer seul encore une fois, avec son maigre salaire. Et pas sûr que le rouquin veuille emprunter de l'argent… Seulement, tous les employeurs le trouvaient trop turbulent. Et lui les trouvait barbants. Ce serait un miracle pour eux deux s'il trouvait un petit boulot dans la mécanique. La seule chose qu'il aime. Certaines pièces de l'appartement était d'ailleurs envahies par le métal et le papier. Kidd était doué depuis l'enfance pour casser des trucs. Oui, casser. Parce que le jeune homme avait toujours été poussé vers la destruction. La construction et la technique étaient venues plus tard, lorsqu'il avait connu tous ces gens. D'abord Killer, son meilleur ami. Ce garçon aux cheveux sur les yeux, un des rares qui ne le faisait pas chier pour ci ou ça. Puis il y a eu Bonney, alias la fille à l'étrange coloration, avant d'être la _gloutonne_. Enfin, Hawkins. Le blondinet sans expression mais tellement mignon… euh, agaçant ! Très très agaçant ! Il ne souriait jamais en cours ni n'ouvrait la bouche, prétendant deviner les pensées. Kidd l'avait immédiatement détesté avec ses petits airs prétentieux à regarder parfois les gens de haut. C'te gosse de riche ! Il l'avait haï, toujours, jusqu'à le voir se faire agresser sur le toit du collège.

 _L'adolescent s'était fait jeter contre la barrière par un autre élève. Il lui lançait un regard suppliant de ses yeux mauve, alors que sa lèvre déchirée saignait abondamment. Kidd avait arqué un sourcil curieux à ce moment-là, en fourrant une main dans sa poche. Pourquoi ce genre de regard, de la part d'un gamin si arrogant ? Attendait-il vraiment de l'aide ? Certainement pas la sienne. Il n'oserait pas ! Puis bordel il était juste venu finir son déjeuner tranquille !_

 _Le blond avait dû se prendre un autre coup dans les côtes pour faire réagir Kidd. Le rouquin craqua ses phalanges avant de décocher un bon coup de poing à ce raté qui s'acharnait sur le jeune garçon. Il lui plaqua le crâne contre le mur avant d'empoigner la chemise du blondinet. Il fit passer son buste par-dessus la barrière du toit, exposant ainsi l'adolescent au-dessus du vide._

 _-T'es pas capable de te défendre p'tit bourge ?_

 _-Lâche-moi…_

 _-Réponds ! Fais-le ou je te jette !_

 _Hawkins avait pris une grande inspiration._

 _-Eustass Kidd, nous ne nous sommes encore jamais parlés, annonça-t-il en toute sérénité alors qu'on menaçait de le tuer._

 _La mâchoire du roux tressaillit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui serre la main ou quoi ? C'était bien un sale petit arrogant ! Il pencha un peu plus le blond au bord du toit et sourit de façon mauvaise en voyant ses jointures blanchirent sur la barre. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réagir. Il avait beau le bousculer dans les couloirs ou le regarder de travers, Hawkins n'avait jamais bronché. Et ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés._

 _-Yosh, t'es vraiment un type bizarre toi ! ricana Kidd en le reposant sur le sol._

 _Le garçon se massait péniblement le cou._

 _-Frapper les gens t'apporte du plaisir ?_

 _-Je frappe ceux qui m'emmerdent._

 _-Et qu'ai-je fait pour te mettre en colère, Kidd ?_

 _Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cette manière de prononcer son nom… il n'avait jamais entendu ça._

 _-Oï ! cria-t-il pour ôter ce faible sourire à son interlocuteur. Casse-toi au lieu de m'interroger !_

 _-Tu m'as aidé, il serait normal que je te rende la pareille. Demande-moi ce que tu veux Kidd._

 _Il se mordit la langue. De telles manières, c'était bien une espèce de noble ! Mais une telle proposition… était plutôt alléchante. Il pourrait facilement l'humilier ce gosse, lui faire payer son… arrogance ? Ah, mais il n'était même pas arrogant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu pensé en voyant sa face inexpressive. Le roux lui trouvait en fait une air plutôt mignon, lorsqu'il autorisait un sourire à ses lèvres fines._

 _-Hé, t'es en quelle classe ?_

 _-La 4ème B…_

 _-Moi 3ème E. Viens me trouver ici à la pause de demain, et sois pas en retard !_

 _Le lendemain, il l'avait vu assis par terre dans l'uniforme bleu et blanc des collégiens. Sa chemise ne portait plus toutes ces traces de poussière et ses cheveux courts étaient bien peignés. Immédiatement, le jeune garçon s'était levé pour le saluer._

 _-Bonjour Kidd._

 _-Yo._

 _Hawkins vit un autre garçon arriver par-dessus l'épaule du rouquin. Il avait une imposante tignasse blonde qui lui couvrait le visage et les vêtements froissés de partout. Cet étrange élève lui serra la main._

 _-Enchanté, je suis Killer._

 _-Ravi de faire ta connaissance._

 _-Je suis dans la même classe que Kidd._

 _Peu après lui arriva une grande fille aux cheveux roses et de grands yeux bleus pétillants de vie. Celle-ci se jeta immédiatement sur Eustass pour lui baiser la joue._

 _-Yerk lâche-moi !_

 _-Ha ha ! Tellement mignon, Kiddy ! Oh… et tu es qui toi ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Hawkins._

 _-C'est le gosse de bourge, le p'tit con de 4ème dont je t'ai parlé, répondit le rouquin sans même cacher son dégoût profond pour l'autre élève._

 _A chacune de ses remarques, le blond restait là sans sourciller. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce que l'on disait sur lui. Il n'était pas ce que les gens voyaient, il n'était pas un « bourge ». Bien au contraire, sa vie était loin du luxe, seules ses manières y ressemblaient. C'était bien trompeur. Bonney n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de sermonner Kidd pour cette erreur de jugement. Et à la suite de quelques mésaventures tous les quatre, ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Enfin, surtout parce que Eustass était sans cesse en colère du manque de réaction de son ami cartomancien. Le blond ne répondait pas aux provoques, que ce soit les siennes ou celles des autres. Mais lorsqu'un type venait l'embêter à cause de ses airs froids ou son joli minois, le rouquin ne se gênait pas pour leur mettre une raclée, quitte à se prendre des heures de colle. Si lui n'aimait pas le voir rester sur place, Hawkins trouvait stupide son attitude bagarreuse. Ils avaient toujours été très différents, mais admiraient chacun une part de l'autre._

0o0o0o0o0

-Et les piercings ?

Le regard du serveur s'attendrit en y pensant. Il se pencha un peu sur son tabouret et planta ses coudes sur la petite table ronde.

-C'est un peu stupide… je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles entendre cette histoire-là.

-On est déjà si bien partis ! Allez, un petit effort, l'encouragea le photographe.

-Bon, très bien. C'est pas si compliqué. Lorsque je suis entré en 3ème, Kidd faisait sa première année de lycée avec Killer, et il était très en colère de voir que j'avais toujours un visage enfantin. Kidd déteste tout ce qui se rapproche des enfants. Alors il a décidé de rendre mon visage plus agressif, je crois.

-Étrange histoire, effectivement…

-En fait je ne sais si ça a servi à grand-chose.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas quelle tête tu avais au collège mais moi je te trouve très mignon.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses manches.

-Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis…

-Si c'était le cas ?

-Franchement je ne vois pas comment un homme pourrait être mignon.

-Ha ha ! C'est vrai que tu as encore une tête de lycéen !

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il était bien plus vexé que ce qu'il laissait paraître et essayait de se rassurer dans le petit sourire en coin du photographe, mais non, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Hawkins resta silencieux, au détriment de Drake, jusqu'à ce qu'on serve à leur table deux bouteilles d'alcool. Dès lors le photographe plongea une main dans sa poche.

-Tu veux toujours aller à l'université ?

-Je ne change pas d'avis en une semaine, répondit-il sèchement.

-Je m'en doute. C'est juste que Capone m'a parlé d'un contrat pour les étudiants, je pense que ça pourrait te plaire. Et tu gagnerais plus vite qu'avec ton boulot actuel.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un sourire désagréable.

-A ta place, j'aurais attendu de me voir bourré pour parler argent.

-Tu veux la jouer stratège ? (Il retira la capsule d'une bouteille et servit le jeune homme.) A toi l'honneur.

-Un coup d'avance, je te remercie.

Il finit son verre d'une traite mais son visage le trahit d'une grimace.

-Un peu trop fort pour toi ? ricana Drake.

-Parle-moi de ce contrat…

-Attends.

Le voyant se saisir de la bouteille déjà ouverte, il tressaillit. Hawkins n'avait rien vu venir en acceptant cette étrange invitation qu'une certaine goinfre aurait qualifié de « rendez-vous ». Il aurait vraiment dû refuser… Le serveur plaça précipitamment sa main sur le verre du photographe.

-Ne bois pas.

-On devrait être à égalité, nan ?

 _L'alcool augmente considérablement les risques d'accident…_

Il déglutit. Sauver les gens était plus laborieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Mais Hawkins était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser boire une goutte.

-Ce contrat, il est sur long terme ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Hum… On peut choisir une certaine durée mais l'inconvénient est qu'il faut s'en tenir à ce qui est proposé. Le salaire est défini par le travail qu'on fournit.

-Et tu veux que je le signe ?

-Oh ça, c'est à toi de voir. Mais honnêtement je t'en parle juste pour que tu sois au courant, pas par envie. C'est le genre de milieu qu'on préfère éviter si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-J'ai déjà fait du mannequinat, tu te souviens ?

-C'est pas du tout la même chose. Quand tu es enfant il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te prendre en charge.

-Capone est agent de mannequin. Il les encadre, non ?

-Ha ha ! C'est hors de question ! Pas moyen que je te laisse côtoyer cet escroc !

Le jeune homme avait arqué un sourcil. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il se reprit immédiatement.

-Euh… Je veux dire, c'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de confiance !

-Hm. Alors tu ne connais pas un autre agent ?

Drake se mordit la lèvre. Mais pourquoi ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Un garçon comme lui dans ce monde… c'était de la folie. Seulement, il s'en serait voulu de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'argent.

-Non, je n'en connais pas d'autres, mentit le photographe.

Il prit la bouteille à moitié vide et se servit un verre, que Hawkins s'empressa de lui voler.

-Tu travailles demain, non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

-J'insiste !

Le blond encaissa l'alcool sans sourciller, bien que sa gorge lui brûlait et qu'il détestait ça. Drake fut un peu attendri par l'attention. Il le laissa donc finir seul la bouteille même s'il aurait voulu la partager avec lui. Le photographe tenta quand même de lui faire passer une bonne soirée à ses côtés. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de chose et boire avait finalement rendu Hawkins plus bavard, quoiqu'un peu soûl. Le jeune homme se mettait même à rire, parfois, et lui souriait sans raison. Mais à force de parler avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, il commençait à fatiguer. Le serveur bâilla, les yeux larmoyant, et se leva de son tabouret. Drake l'imita. Voyant le jeune homme chanceler de tous les côtés il vint le soutenir.

-Hawkins, ça va aller ?

-Je dors…

-Quoi ?

-Chut, je dors…

Le photographe se mit à désespérer. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pourrait finir totalement ivre ! Alors devait-il appeler un taxi ? Ou non, Bonney viendrait sans aucun doute gueuler à sa porte que le serveur avait disparu de son appartement… Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais rien de bien à ce garçon ! Quoique, il était responsable cette fois. Le rouquin raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme et le traîna hors du bar.

-Hé, Hawkins. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux te déposer ?

-Nan…

-Bon, où habite Bonney ?

-Je sais pas…

-Fais un effort s'il te plaît.

-… j'ai faim.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne voyait qu'une solution mais ça lui semblait vraiment déplacé… Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce garçon depuis assez longtemps pour se le permettre ! Hawkins se mit à tituber en essayant de se défaire de la prise sur son bras. Drake fut obligé de le serrer plus fort.

-On va commencer par bouger d'ici, ok ?

-Hmm…

Il pria silencieusement pour ne pas faire de bêtises et s'approcha du passage piéton. Le photographe ne vit rien venir tandis qu'il tirait le jeune homme. Une voiture le frôla de peu… Le blond l'avait poussé par réflexe. Drake tomba sur la chaussée.

-Hawkins ! cria-t-il.

Le serveur recula jusqu'au trottoir, où les passants s'arrêtaient après avoir vu ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une jeune femme en talons aiguilles prit le bras du rouquin et l'aida à se relever.

-Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?

-O-Oui…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait failli mourir, et encore moins que le jeune homme ait pu l'aider vu son propre état. Un sourire étira les fines lèvres du blond.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je crois… grâce à toi.

Il prit Hawkins dans ses bras quelques secondes et lui tapota le dos. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet voulu… Le serveur partit vomir dans une poubelle, mais revint en levant les bras vers le ciel comme s'il avait accompli un miracle. Les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés par inquiétude reprirent rapidement leur chemin en voyant qu'il était sauf et que l'autre était juste soûl. Le cartomancien regardait les étoiles avec autant de fascination qu'un enfant. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr, pourtant ça restait apaisant de voir la voûte céleste. Mais il était surtout fier de lui. Et il le crierait sur tous les toits s'il ne lui restait pas encore un peu de son esprit.

-Hawkins, murmura le photographe, viens. Je vais te ramener chez moi.

S'il était dans son état normal, aucun doute qu'il aurait refusé. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa bouche pâteuse. Il suivit le plus vieux sans discuter, comme un petit garçon venant de se faire gronder. Rien que depuis le trottoir, le jeune homme voyait que l'immeuble où vivait Drake était très différent du sien, et pourtant dans des quartiers voisins. Le bâtiment paraissait presque hors de prix. Ils pénétrèrent dans ascenseur. Lorsque ce dernier se mit à bouger, Hawkins fut pris de nausées. Il serra ses doigts sur la barre et regarda ses phalanges blanchirent. Le rouquin lui tapota l'épaule comme s'il avait compris le message et l'emmena à l'extérieur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Tiens encore un peu, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il sortait ses clés.

Le serveur s'imaginait déjà mourir, en plus de ce monde qui ne cessait de tourner dans tous les sens, lui donnant un mal de crâne pas possible. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Et alors qu'il plongeait dans une semi-conscience, on lui baissa la tête et le mit à genoux. Tout cet acide qui lui brûlait la gorge descendit, pendant qu'une main agréable tenait ses cheveux.

-C'est bon. Tu vas te reposer et ça ira mieux demain…

Le photographe s'occupait du jeune homme avec beaucoup de douceur, d'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait même pas la force de réfléchir. Il le déshabillait donc sans aucun mal et le glissait sous la couverture rouge. Il tenta de ne pas trop le regarder, comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire mal, mais vu son métier il était dur de résister. La vue était belle. De ses jolis muscles à sa chevelure blonde éparpillée sur le tissu. Et sa petite bouche entrouverte qui mouillait le coussin de salive… Ses doigts lui démangeaient, il fallait qu'il prenne une photo ! Le roux sortit un petit appareil de sa table de chevet. S'il n'en prenait qu'une seule, ça ne devrait pas déranger le serveur… Drake se plaça dans un bon angle et enregistra le visage du jeune homme. Intérieurement, il espérait que l'alcool lui fasse oublier sa proposition, même s'il doutait que ça soit possible. Hawkins était un homme capable, certes, mais ils étaient peu à se rendre compte de la vérité. Dans le monde la mode on est aveugle. Et on l'est tout simplement pour ne pas sombrer. C'était ce que Capone enseignait aux hommes et femmes sous sa garde, c'était ce que Drake reprochait. Savoir qu'une mannequin prometteuse était tombée dans la dépression à cause d'un imbécile qui n'avait pas su la juger correctement, ce n'était pas une chose à ignorer. Les gens faisaient semblant de ne pas les voir décliner petit à petit et les remplaçaient comme des bibelots. C'était ce pourquoi le photographe aimait son métier. Lui ne ferait jamais tomber une beauté dans la banalité. Il avait le pouvoir de rendre les gens meilleurs, même si ce n'était qu'une image, car rien que ça c'était magique.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (c'est dans le carré juste en bas si, si...) et puis je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! (ça fait longtemps...)  
**

 **Merci à vous tous, qui continuez de suivre mon histoire et désolé pour cette longue absence. L'inspiration me manquait et aujourd'hui, il m'aura suffit de deux trois images pour reprendre la foi :')**

 **Je dois avoir perdu quasiment toutes mes lecteurs sinon... Mais allez, un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 7**

Hawkins se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait actuellement, si ce n'est une belle chambre aux meubles plutôt design. Le soleil irradiait toute la pièce grâce à la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il se dégagea de l'épaisse couverture et palpa son torse nu comme si c'était un autre corps. On lui avait juste laissé son pantalon... Le serveur, pris de panique, balaya la pièce du regard mais il n'y avait que lui. Il jeta un œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, qui affichait presque midi. _Bonney va me tuer,_ songea-t-il aussi fort qu'une prière. Il prit une grande inspiration pour remettre ses idées en place. Par déduction simple il se trouvait chez Drake. Et si c'était ça, le plus inquiétant ? Il tenta de ne pas y penser et approcha sa main de la poignée grise. Cette dernière tourna avant qu'il ne la touche et un grand homme apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Le roux afficha une expression à demi-surprise, tout comme Hawkins.

-A-Ah... Tu es réveillé. Est-ce que ça va mieux ou tu veux des médicaments ?

-Non, ça va aller. En revanche j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

-Euh... t'expliquer quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Tu es vivant alors j'imagine que tout va bien, donc je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il enfila son t-shirt qui était plié et mis en évidence sur une commode noire et blanche et approcha de la porte. Drake le retint par le bras.

-En fait c'est moi qui vais devoir te demander des explications.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu me dises à quoi tu jouais hier soir. (Le roux sourit en remarquant la panique qui habitait les yeux du jeune homme.) Il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ce que tu te demandes, mais tu avais un comportement étrange.

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

-Vraiment ? Ça alors, parce que Bonney m'a laissé son numéro la dernière fois et imagine un peu tout ce que je pourrais raconter à tes amis.

Son visage se décomposa devant ce sourire fourbe qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu n'as pas le droit faire ça.

-Je plaisante ! Mais je peux très bien l'appeler.

-C'est bon... Je vais te le dire, même si je doute que tu me crois.

-Ha ha ! Te presse pas. Viens d'abord manger quelque chose.

Le serveur ne dit pas mot tandis que Drake quittait la pièce, mais il n'en pensait pas moins car il se sentait tout d'un coup moins l'apprécier, ce photographe. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver en milieu inconnu et encore plus avec une personne qui lui paraissait maintenant étrangère. Mais c'était sûrement le fait de s'être retrouvé ivre mort dans ses bras qui le rendait méfiant à son égard. Hawkins suivit sagement le rouquin jusqu'à sa cuisine. Il n'avait pu le remarquer hier soir mais l'appartement du photographe était très joli, même s'il était mal rangé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Juste de l'eau...

Il s'installait à la petite table tandis que Drake lui apportait son verre.

-Hum, je m'excuse pour tout ça.

-Pour quoi au juste ?

-Tu as fini bourré à cause de moi, ensuite on a manqué de se faire rouler dessus, et ça ne te choque pas de te réveiller chez quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ?

-Je ne vais pas crier au harcèlement non plus...

-Ha ! Parce que j'ai l'air de te harceler ?

-Tu pouvais me déposer chez moi, nan ?

-Oui, et devine qui serait venu toquer à ma porte...

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Hé ! Je ne te harcèle pas, d'accord ? Et tu pourrais au moins me remercier de ne pas t'avoir laissé vomir tes tripes au bord de la route !

-Pff... souffla-t-il en buvant une gorgée. Je vais juste faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Le roux se pencha un peu sur sa chaise. Bizarrement l'arrogance du jeune homme ne le dérangeait pas, ou alors c'était sa bouille d'enfant vexé qui l'attendrissait. Il lui lança néanmoins un sourire en coin provocateur.

-C'est comme tu veux mais j'attends toujours tes explications.

-Je te l'ai dit, impossible que tu me crois !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Peut-être parce que personne ne m'a jamais cru.

Le blond avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux qu'il était impossible pour lui de conserver son méchant sourire.

-Je veux quand même l'entendre, insista le photographe.

-Très bien. Je pratique la cartomancie.

-...

-Non, je n'utilise pas de boule de cristal, poursuivit-il comme un scénario prévu depuis des mois, seulement des cartes.

-Ok...

-J'ai prédis ta mort hier, et j'étais donc dans l'obligation de te surveiller jusqu'à minuit. Et même si c'est moi qui ai fini bourré je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors c'est toi qui me dois des remerciements, ajouta finalement le cartomancien d'un air prétentieux.

Mais au fil de ses paroles, le rouquin semblait bouillir de colère.

-Je dois te remercier alors que tu t'es bien fichu de moi ? Tu m'as accompagné juste... pour pas te sentir coupable ! Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires de sorcellerie ? Qui va croire à ça ?

-Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie mais prends-le comme tu veux. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, ça me suffit.

Il se leva de table et inclina légèrement la tête.

-Merci de t'être occupé de moi et désolé pour le dérangement.

Le serveur récupéra son manteau à l'entrée et quitta l'appartement sans demander son reste. Le claquement de la porte résonna dans les oreilles de Drake. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'arrêter même s'il aurait voulu plus d'explication. Il était trop en colère pour ça... Et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi : Hawkins n'était qu'une connaissance. Mais ça lui faisait un peu mal au coeur de savoir qu'il avait joué un jeu toute la soirée. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même jamais accepté son invitation s'il n'était pas... une espèce de sorcier ? Un sataniste, oui ! A l'avenir il penserait à se méfier des gens qui ont six piercings sur la face. Et dire qu'il avait confiance en ce garçon jusqu'à le laisser dormir chez lui. La déception, Drake y était habitué, mais là il se sentait totalement trahi. Et l'autre était parti comme si de rien n'était. _Il en avait juste rien à foutre_ , songea le photographe. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le jeune homme n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait menti, certes, mais il prétendait que c'était pour l'aider. Et puis, peut-être savait-il vraiment lire les cartes...

-Ha ha ! Impossible, impossible ! railla-t-il dans le vide.

Lui-même était prêt à se croire fou si ce genre de chose pouvait exister. Seuls les malades mentaux y croyaient ! Était-ce donc Hawkins le malade mental ? Ha ! Évidemment.

0o0o0o0o0

Après être passé se changer et nourrir Domino à son appartement, le jeune homme était allé au café dans l'après-midi. Intérieurement il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à travailler mais faire des caprices n'arrangerait rien. A peine avait-il passé la porte qu'une grande femme aux cheveux roses lui sautait dessus. Bonney le bombarda de questions, pour la majorité plutôt gênantes, qu'il ignora d'un revers de la main.

-Je t'expliquerais tout à la pause, d'accord ? Il faut que je rattrape mon retard, dit-il en se saisissant de son tablier.

-Tch ! J'espère que c'est pas encore Kidd ! rugit la rose.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui... c'est juste ma faute. Va te reposer un moment, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle serra doucement son ami contre elle.

-Ok, on en parle plus tard.

Jewelry descendit dans les vestiaires, et Hawkins entama son service. Le jeune homme avait un visage encore moins souriant que d'habitude, ce qui devait être un peu refroidissant pour les clients. Il se forçait cependant à adopter un ton plus doux en prenant les commandes. Intérieurement il était un peu contrarié. Pourtant le Destin n'avait jamais prédit que Drake le croirait. D'ailleurs pour la majorité des gens cela ne représentait qu'un tissu de mensonges sur cartes. Et il s'était toujours fiché de ce que les autres en pensaient, même ses amis, alors pourquoi ça le blessait tant aujourd'hui ?

Trop occupé à réfléchir sur la question, le blond ne vit même pas le temps passer et déjà le café devait fermer pour la soirée. Il jeta son chiffon sur le comptoir et s'assit à une table, en tête à tête avec Jewelry.

-Vite ! Dépêche-toi de me le dire maintenant, ça me fait stresser !

-Je... J'étais...

-Quoi ? Tu étais quoi ?!

-Calme-toi Bonney. J'ai... J'ai juste dormi chez Drake, et...

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle faillit tomber de la banquette.

-Tu veux que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque ? Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ! Nan mais tu connais à peine ce type ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal ou...

-Bonney, ça suffit. Je ne suis pas un gamin, d'accord ? Il m'a ramené chez lui car j'étais soûl.

-Et en plus vous avez bu ensemble... susurra-t-elle en déchirant un mouchoir. Je te jure que si ce type t'as fait des attouchements, je le tue !

-Il a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé alors calme-toi un peu s'il te plaît, il faut encore que je te raconte depuis le début.

-Fais-vite ça me donne déjà mal à la tête de savoir qu'il t'a approché de la sorte...

Hawkins déglutit. Il avait quelques remords à lui donner tant d'inquiétude, encore aujourd'hui. Depuis l'adolescence, Bonney avait toujours été une soeur, pour lui qui était enfant unique. Il ne voulait surtout pas la rendre malade à cause de ses propres erreurs.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment pas eu le choix Bonney, il fallait que je reste à ses côtés toute la nuit sinon... ça aurait pu mal se passer.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que...

-Il allait mourir. Alors ce matin, je lui ait tout dit à propos de mes dons mais il ne m'a pas cru.

-Tch ! Alors c'est à cause de lui si t'avais l'air déprimé ! Ne t'occupe pas de cet imbécile Hawkins, on se fiche pas mal du nombre d'idiots qui voient tes dons comme de la connerie. Moi je sais que tu as eu raison d'agir. Et s'il ne veut pas te remercier convenablement alors il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il frotta doucement ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-Jewelry... et si on allait manger une pizza ?

-Hé ! C'est moi ou toi qui passe une mauvaise journée ?

-C'est pas une mauvaise journée. Je crois juste que ça aurait été bien d'avoir sa confiance...

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Allez, rentre chez toi !

-Hum, je pars toujours le dernier.

-Oui mais cette fois il y a un imprévu ! Mihawk-san... Le patron, a un mot à me dire ! (Elle prit tout à coup un air de détresse.) Tu te rends compte ? Je risque d'être virée ! Alors s'il te plaît rentre chez toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué...

-J'ai compris, pas la peine d'inventer un scénario.

La jeune femme avait le rose aux joues comme une adolescente à son premier amour.

-Il a l'air froid comme ça mais c'est un homme extraordinaire !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis de ne pas côtoyer des hommes plus vieux...

-Roh ! Faisons une exception pour nous deux.

Elle se leva de son siège et alla dénouer le tablier du serveur.

-Rentre te reposer monsieur le magicien, n'oublie pas que demain on sort avec les deux idiots.

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que rester près de ses amis une journée entière lui ferait tout oublier. Il le souhaitait. Bonney quitta le café peu après le départ d'Hawkins. En réalité, elle n'avait pas prévu de voir Mihawk , même si ça lui aurait bien plu. La jeune femme prit un taxi pour se rendre devant la façade d'un riche immeuble. Après avoir passé les portes de l'ascenseur, elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour trouver la porte de celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle tambourina comme une imbécile jusqu'à ce qu'un grand homme roux apparaisse sur le seuil.

-Comme on se revoit Drake ! s'écria-t-elle comme à une coïncidence. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Le photographe était littéralement estomaqué de la trouver là : il n'avait donné son adresse qu'à Hawkins. Néanmoins, il laissa la rose s'installer dans son salon, qu'elle examina minutieusement avec un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je suis juste là pour discuter.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Hum ! (Elle fit mine de toussoter.) Laisse-moi déjà te dire que personne ne m'a donné ton adresse, je l'ai trouvée seule.

Le roux déglutit. Mais quelle genre de femme était-elle pour se renseigner comme ça ?

-Désolé mais je n'avais vraiment pas confiance en toi. Mais je ne suis pas là pour m'énerver, je veux juste te parler d'Hawkins.

-C'est pas la peine.

-Il a perdu son père quand il avait cinq ans, pour la même raison que ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver hier, trancha-t-elle. C'est après cet accident qu'il a développé des dons de voyance, tout comme sa mère. Mais tu ne veux pas y croire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il disait la vérité, s'obstina le photographe.

-Si c'était vraiment le cas tu serais mort.

Il déglutit péniblement. C'était vrai... Le serveur tenait à peine sur ses pieds lorsqu'il l'avait tiré sur la chaussée. Mais peut-on vraiment faire ça avec un paquet de cartes ? C'était complètement fou ! Drake se leva du fauteuil et la rose l'imita.

-J-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Hmpf ! Pas que ça me plaise, mais ça te dirait de venir avec nous demain ? On se fait une sortie en ville. Il y aura Hawkins, rajouta-t-elle comme argument de choc.

-Je... (Il parut réfléchir à sa proposition.) Je viendrais uniquement pour lui parler, puis je m'en irais.

-Tcha ! Hors de question ! Tu passes la journée avec nous ou rien. Et ce sera l'occasion de tous nous connaître un peu mieux !

-Mouais, si tu le dis.

-Alors c'est arrangé !

Bonney tapa joyeusement dans ses mains. Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle en profiterait pour juger le comportement du photographe vis-à-vis d'Hawkins. Mais si elle s'attendait à ça...

0o0o0o0o0

Dès le lendemain, la petite bande se retrouva à un arrêt de bus du centre-ville. Killer avait alors esquissé un sourire nostalgique en voyant que Bonney était toujours obligée de traîner Kidd et Hawkins pour aller faire les magasins. La rose les balada de tous les côtés et repassa au moins trois fois dans la même boutique. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant un magasin de sous-vêtements.

-Hors de question. Je n'entre pas là-dedans, fit Hawkins, catégorique.

-Roh... Allez quoi !

-J'me tire ! cria le rouquin en s'enfuyant avec Killer.

Le jeune serveur déglutit face au sourire en coin de son amie.

-S'il te plaît, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on me prenne encore pour ton copain.

-Ah oui ? J'ai la solution !

La jeune femme leva le bras en l'air comme pour saluer quelqu'un. Il n'eut qu'à suivre son regard : un grand homme aux cheveux roux coiffés en arrière, avec une allure toujours aussi grande et belle, arrivait en face d'eux, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Hawkins jeta un regard noir à Jewelry.

-Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses...

-Au lieu de te plaindre, profites-en. Je te donne une occasion en or !

-Si t'appelles ça une occasion...

Il fit mine de ne pas voir Drake, en tournant la tête vers les immeubles, mais le photographe l'avait bien vu, lui. Bonney lança un sourire crispé.

-Je vais allez chercher Killer.

-Sûrement pas, s'écria le blond en saisissant son poignet. Tu as dit que tu voulais voir des sous-vêtements non ? Alors je t'accompagne.

-Comme tu veux... (Elle sourit à Drake.) Tu viens avec nous ?

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de consulter Hawkins du regard, et celui-ci n'était visiblement pas d'accord.

-Je viens, annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme, maintenant toute souriante, les emporta à l'intérieur de la boutique. Les vendeuses sourirent en la voyant arriver ainsi au bras de deux hommes. Et Bonney n'hésita pas à les délaisser dès qu'elle trouva un modèle à son goût. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, au milieu de culottes et soutiens-gorges, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le serveur ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre. Cette situation agaçante... Il n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir aussi mal à l'aise face à quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, quelque chose de doux lui caressa la bouche. C'était le pouce de Drake.

-Arrête de faire ça, c'est stressant, lui dit-il.

-...tu n'avais qu'à décliner son invitation, si c'est bien ce qu'elle t'a demandé.

Le roux fit la grimace.

-Le prends pas si mal, je suis venu m'excuser. Honnêtement j'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Tu n'es pas le seul.

-Non, attends ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... j'avais juste pas envie de croire que je t'étais redevable, surtout pour un tour de sorcellerie.

-Cartomancie.

-Oui, cartomancie.

Le jeune homme laissa apparaître un petit sourire.

-C'est déjà oublié, mentit Hawkins. Et puis, c'est plutôt moi qui te suis redevable. Je n'aurais pas dû finir soûl hier...

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, les mains longilignes de Bonney l'attrapèrent. La jeune femme le poussa dans une cabine avec quelques sous-vêtements pour hommes.

-Allez, essaye-ça !

-Tu vas un peu loin non ?

-Mais fais ce que je te dis... bougonna-t-elle. (La rose se tourna.) Drake ? Je vous laisse tous les deux, Killer m'a envoyé un message. On se revoit plus tard !

Elle fila à toute allure avec ses achats et les laissa en plan. Le serveur poussa un long soupir et ferma le rideau. Juste derrière, il pouvait voir l'ombre du photographe... Hawkins ne perdit pas de temps pour se dévêtir et enfiler un boxer noir. Seulement, il était en train de s'emmêler les pieds dans son pantalon. Le jeune homme tomba sur le tabouret rouge de la cabine d'essayage et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Drake se précipita à l'intérieur en entendant ses gémissements.

-E-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il déglutit. Comme il le pensait, Hawkins n'avait pas que le visage d'un mannequin populaire... De la tête aux pieds, le serveur était une photographie aux nuances parfaites et ce, même s'il n'était pas très musclé. Mais assez pour réchauffer les joues du rouquin. Celui-ci ferma en vitesse le rideau et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Nan... Euh, mais... C'est un peu étroit.

Oui, la cabine devait faire moins de deux mètres, et le jeune homme était presque nez-à-nez avec la braguette de l'autre. Il se leva du tabouret en se calant dans un coin, ses bras serrés autour de son torse nu. Drake se frotta les tempes et jeta un coup d'œil au boxer, qui se trouvait être légèrement baissé sur ses hanches marquées. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le faisait-il exprès ? Était-ce une vengeance ? Franchement, comment un gamin plus jeune que lui pouvait l'attirer autant... Et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à le nier ! Le photographe joua l'indifférent et remonta le sous-vêtement.

-Tu as réfléchi au contrat dont je t'ai parlé ?

-J'ai regardé sur internet, murmura-t-il en faisant, lui aussi, comme s'il se fichait de la chaleur entre eux, et dans sa poitrine. Mais je sais déjà ce que c'est. Et si tu peux m'obtenir une place pour le casting de demain, je le ferais.

-Quoi ? Non... t'es pas sérieux ?

Le blond arqua un sourcil. Était-ce si choquant ?

-Ils n'accepteront que cinq personnes ! C'est... quasi-impossible !

-Et alors ? Ne me prends pas pour un débutant. Je serais sélectionné, affirma-t-il en levant le menton.

Le roux serra les lèvres. Évidemment, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'y opposer.

-Ok. Mais tu n'as pas de book à présenter.

-C'est important ?

-Quand même... Mais j'ai une bonne idée. Tu me fais confiance ?

-C'est toi le professionnel.

- _Very good !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Hawkins sourit en entendant sa langue natale. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il parlait anglais... Le photographe attendit dehors que le serveur se rhabille et lui fit aussitôt visiter d'autres rues marchandes, avec des magasins chics et classes que le plus jeune n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter. Dès la première boutique il sentit vis-à-vis des prix que ce n'était pas tout à fait son monde. Mais Drake, encore pire que la rose, le força à essayer une tenue complète qui mélangeait style bohème et urbain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le rideau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Waouh... _Amazing. Really._

-Tant que ça ? demanda le blond en baissant les yeux.

Drake ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, mais intérieurement, il voulait lui dire à quel point il était mignon dans cette tenue, que ça l'énervait de voir la vendeuse le fixer en gloussant et qu'il aimerait encore rentrer dans la cabine avec lui. Il se mordit la joue en repensant à ce boxer d'il y a vingt minutes, qui moulait affreusement bien son derrière... Quel dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas acheté.

Le rouquin se donna une petite gifle mentale et se ressaisit. Il rajouta un bonnet en laine à son "œuvre" déjà parfaite.

- _So cute_... murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire en coin.

-Drake, pourquoi tu parles si souvent en anglais aujourd'hui ?

-Hein ? Ah... ça m'arrive quand je suis content ! Les bonnets te vont super bien !

Hawkins fut surpris par son enthousiasme. Ils commençaient à retrouver peu à peu cette facilité de contact avec l'autre. Devraient-ils appeler ça des réconciliations ? Hm, ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

-Hé, je ne sais toujours pas quelle est ta fameuse idée.

-Tu le sauras bientôt ! s'écria Drake en approchant son visage du sien. Va te changer !

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. En remettant les vêtements sur leurs cintres, il se rendit compte que le photographe avait quand même beaucoup de goût. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de prendre ça, et pourtant, ça lui plaisait. Hawkins sortit de la cabine les mains dans les poches.

-Alors ?

-Comment ça "alors" ? Allez, on prend tout !

Il ramassa tous les vêtements accrochés dans la petite cabine.

-Quoi ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas tout acheter...

-Si.

-Je refuse.

-Prends-ça comme un cadeau. On ne refuse pas les cadeaux.

-Mais c'est toute une tenue... Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Range cette carte.

Le roux fit un clin d'œil malicieux et fila en éclair vers la caisse. Le sourire de la vendeuse s'accentua en voyant arriver un Hawkins tout grognon, et qui jeta un regard noir au photographe.

-Tu veux que j'ai une dette envers toi, c'est ça ?

-La notion de cadeau, tu connais ?

-J'appelle ça une arnaque.

-Prends en compte ma bonne volonté et mon dévouement, dit-il en tapant son code. J'ai un top-modèle sous la main, permets-moi d'en tirer profit.

Le cartomancien s'interrogea. Qui était le top-modèle dans l'histoire ?

-Je ne les porterai pas.

-Je ne te laisserai pas le choix, ok ? Il te faut un book pour demain et c'est moi qui m'en charge.

-Et quoi ? Quel genre de service tu vas me demander en retour ?

-Mon dieu, est-ce que je renvoie vraiment l'image d'un arnaqueur ? Laisse-moi faire ça !

-Faire quoi ?

-Faire ton book ! Sans ça, pas de casting. Alors arrête d'être réticent. Fais-moi confiance et tu seras pris.

Le jeune homme haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Au fond je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai juste besoin d'argent... Mais ils ne me prendront pas, d'accord ? C'est juste un essai.

-Tch... Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tatoué sur tout le corps.  
-Piercings au visage. Croix sur le cou. Je crois que je sors déjà de leurs critères.

-Moi ce n'est pas ce que je vois honnêtement. Tu étais vraiment bien la dernière fois, même s'il a fallu que je t'aide.

Hawkins poussa un grognement tout bas. En plus de lui avoir pris des vêtements si coûteux, le rouquin était maintenant en train de porter les sacs et l'aider à retrouver les autres.

Au bout d'une demi-heure dans les rues ils laissèrent tomber cette tâche, définitivement trop complexe. Et puis, mieux valait pour lui -et Bonney- que Drake et Kidd ne se voient pas, même si ce dernier n'avait probablement pas souvenir de cette nuit-là. Les deux hommes prirent la voiture du photographe pour se rendre à son studio. C'était une pièce large, avec déjà beaucoup de matériel installé. Il n'eut qu'à allumer les lumières pour voir le tout prendre forme. Il imaginait déjà le nombre de mannequins à être passés ici pour montrer leur talent devant l'objectif du roux. Et bien malgré lui, il avait un peu le trac car cette fois il allait poser pour son book et non pour passer le temps. Drake l'emmena dans une petite loge voisine pour qu'il se change. Quand le jeune homme fut habillé, il le fit s'asseoir sur un petit cube blanc décoratif. Hawkins croisa les jambes et pencha sa tête en arrière.

Intérieurement le photographe était bluffé. En général il fallait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'objectif mais le blond s'y faisait déjà et, ainsi de profil, on voyait encore mieux son allure princière avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son nez droit. Drake passait d'un angle à un autre pendant que le serveur se levait en réajustant son bonnet.

-Il en faut encore ?

-Donne-moi cinq minutes.

Hawkins, après avoir repris la pose, se rendit compte que le photographe n'avait plus les yeux sur son appareil. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas juste être froid.

-Je ne vais jamais plus loin.

-Hm. Tu as une petite amie ?

Il poussa un discret soupir : Bonney ne lui avait rien dit d'embarrassant à son sujet.

-Je n'en ai pas, répondit-il alors honnêtement.

-Une fille qui te plaît ?

-Non plus...

-Oh, tant mieux.

Il plissa les paupières d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi "tant mieux" ? Le roux posa une main sur épaule en souriant et lui donna un baiser fugace sur la joue. Le sourcil du droit du serveur se mit à tressauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? murmura-t-il d'une voix entre colère et étonnement.

-Pense à moi.

Il frotta affectueusement sa masse blonde avant de retourner derrière son appareil, le laissant dans une expression confuse. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus regarder que le sol tant il était gêné. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Drake n'était pas... enfin, ça il n'en savait rien. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le cube, en mordillant une mèche de cheveux et ne faisant plus du tout attention aux yeux verts pourtant focalisés sur lui. _Il n'a pas pu penser un seul de ses mots_ , songea Hawkins. Mais pourquoi "pense à moi" ? Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Pourquoi... le faisait-il. Le jeune serveur se mordait nerveusement la lèvre quand soudain, en relevant les yeux, il ne trouva pas le photographe près de l'éclairage. Celui-ci s'était accroupi devant lui.

-J'ai terminé. Tu veux les voir ? Elles sont magnifiques ! s'écria-t-il, tout sourire.

-Non... laisse-moi.

-Hé, ça ne va pas ?

-Parce que ça te semble naturel à toi de... de toucher un autre homme comme ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

-Regarde.

Bien que Hawkins tourna les yeux, il le força à prendre l'appareil dans ses mains et regarder tous ces clichés de lui. Alors il remarqua une nette différence entre cet air hautain qui écartait les gens de lui, et ce regard penseur et embarrassé qu'il avait dans ces situations gênantes.

-Et tu es tellement mignon dans cette tenue ! renchérit Drake sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il se reprit vite.

-D'un point de vue professionnel...

-Merci, marmonna le blond en jouant avec les mailles de son écharpe. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, il suffisait de m'expliquer ce que je devais faire.

-Euh... En fait j'en avais un peu envie aussi.

-Quoi ?

Les doigts du jeune homme se refroidirent tout à coup. Il aurait dû écouter son amie aux cheveux rose depuis le début et garder ses distances, car ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet d'optique, mais il avait comme l'impression que les lèvres du photographe approchaient dangereusement les siennes.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **J'espère que j'ai pas trop rouillé et puis, passez un bon week-end ! :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
**

 **L1109** : Ha ha ! Oui, j'adore finir mes chapitres sur des moments comme ça, c'est mon péché mignon... x)

 **loulou380** : J'allais pas laisser tomber comme ça ;) D'ailleurs il va falloir que je continue mes autres fics hein...

 **Résumé :** Drake est photographe. Hawkins est le modeste serveur d'un café. Leur vie n'est que routine, continuellement. Mais lui, il aime ce qu'il a derrière l'objectif de son appareil. HxD . AU

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My sweet model, chapitre 8  
**

Le serveur prit ses jambes à son cou. Il devait vite les retrouver... Kidd, Bonney, Killer. Il fallait qu'il les voit maintenant et ne garde aucune pensée de ce maudit photographe. Rompre tout contact avec cet homme. Hawkins avait beau passer et repasser dans les magasins préférés de la jeune femme, aucune trace d'elle ou des autres. Et pourtant, une touffe rose et une crinière rouge, ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

Et quand il les trouverait tous les trois, que dirait-il ? Certainement pas la vérité... Bonney criserait avec un de ses "Je te l'avais dit !" et pour Kidd, une réaction que même lui et la cartomancie ne sauraient prévoir.

Comment leur dire qu'il n'avait bêtement pas pu éviter ce baiser ? Et le pire était que le photographe lui avait donné le temps de reculer. Il ne l'avait même pas forcé... Et ça lui avait plu. Et il n'avait rien refusé après ça : ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais quand le roux avait commencé à le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras, Hawkins s'était dégagé de sa chaude étreinte, avait récupéré ses affaires et était parti sans même dire au revoir, comme s'il avait souhaité que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Et en parcourant les rues du regard dans l'espoir de trouver ses amis, il ne pensait en fait qu'à Drake, qui devait maintenant le haïr. Sans aucun doute.

Mais diable, pourquoi étaient-ils allés si loin ! Rien ne devait se passer comme ça. Et il voyait le photographe uniquement comme une personne bienveillante, qui aimait l'aider... et qui se rapprochait de l'image d'un ami. Sauf que le rouquin n'avait peut-être jamais pensé comme ça et qu'en réalité, Bonney avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Avait-il profité de sa situation ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Et ce baiser n'était pas celui d'un profiteur. Mais alors pourquoi lui ? Alors qu'il avait bien vu la dernière fois la manière dont une mannequin avait tenté de le séduire.

Hawkins s'arrêta à un banc. Il n'allait jamais les retrouver... Le serveur sortit son smartphone de sa poche et consulta sa messagerie.

 _Bonney_

 _"Hé ça se passe bien avec ton héros ? On est la pizzeria ! Rejoins-nous quand tu peux !"_

Il haussa les épaules. La pizzeria, il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais bizarrement il n'avait maintenant même plus l'envie de marcher. Le jeune homme brancha ses écouteurs et ferma les paupières. Ce petit parc lui faisait penser à l'endroit où Drake était venu le chercher, une fois. Il l'avait compris exactement de la manière dont il le voulait, et c'était aussi à ce moment-là que quelque chose avait débuté, quand il lui avait demandé de venir à son travail. Derrière sa gentillesse, est-ce qu'il avait déjà une idée en tête ?

Une douce brise lui caressa les cheveux. Ou du moins, il crut que c'était le vent, et pendant un quart de seconde il espéra que ce soit Drake. Mais c'était Eustass. Ce dernier lui frotta le tête sans aucune délicatesse comparé à la douceur du photographe. Il se maudit encore d'y penser et retira ses écouteurs.

-Je pensais que tu étais avec Bonney.

-Nan, j'ai échappé à la sorcière. Tiens. j'ai oublié de te le donner, dit-il en lui tendant un petit billet avec des dessins de clés de sol stylisées.

-Apoo revient ? s'écria le blond, la boule au ventre.

-Quoi ? Fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire aussi facilement. Il doit être au courant qu'on est plus ensemble et je te laisse deviner qui a fait passer le message.

-Kidd.

-Quoi ? C'pas mon problème vu qu'on s'est quittés ! Maintenant démerde-toi un peu si tu veux pas te faire coller au cul !

-C'est une question de morale. Il débarque au moment où j'ai le plus de trucs à gérer.

-Ben cette fois tu lui dis que tu l'aimes pas, et c'est bon ! Il aura plus qu'à dégager !

-Si c'était aussi facile je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre... S'il te plaît Kidd, ça me fera une dette envers toi.

Le roux souffla d'un air moqueur.

-Une autre à la liste, tu veux dire !

-Oui... J'aimerais juste l'éviter un moment. En fait, éviter un peu tout le monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kidd se mit tout à coup à l'inspecter. Il lui fit lever le menton, tourner la tête, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé à toi ?

-Rien de spécial, mentit le serveur. J'ai juste besoin de rester seul un moment. Une semaine. Tu peux m'aider ?

-Mouais... nan. Je peux pas.

-Sérieusement ?

-Pas envie d'être mêlé à tes histoires d'amour foireuses, même si je sais que j'en fais partie, lança-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

-J'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Le roux lui fit un sourire en coin.

-T'as tout le temps des histoires bizarres, toi ! Et t'étais pareil au lycée ! C'est tes putains d'esprits qui font effet sur toi ou quoi ?

-La malchance, je suppose.

Il haussa les épaules. Pour être de la malchance, c'en était !

0o0o0o0o0

Dès le lendemain, Hawkins à ce casting dont le photographe lui avait parlé. Il ignorait quand Scratchmen Apoo arriverait pour son concert, mais au moins à cet endroit il ne risquait pas de tomber sur lui Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les locaux, il devina immédiatement que ces personnes vêtues de manière sophistiquées représentaient le jury et que ces femmes et hommes bruyants étaient tout comme lui des candidats au job de mannequin. Il resta à l'écart de ce groupe et préféra attendre contre le mur qu'on appelle son nom au micro. D'ici il pouvait voir le stress se traduire dans leurs gestes et leurs mots bafouillés. Des jeunes femmes pourtant magnifiques se faisaient refuser une à une et ce, sans aucune raison. Il se mettrait presque à avoir le trac, si son esprit n'était pas déjà trop occupé. Lorsque l'on appela son nom, les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il avançait face à la table de ces gens prétentieux, et tristement expérimentés. Il se présenta, leur remit un CV, mais chose manquante.

-Vous n'avez pas votre book ? lui demanda une vieille femme en croisant ses jointures.

-Je... Je...

-Il l'a ! s'écria une voix sortit de nulle part.

Hawkins ferma ses paupières un court instant, priant pour ne pas la reconnaître. L'on vit apparaître le visage d'un grand roux, à bout de souffle. Il grimpa la petite estrade sans jeter un seul regard au jeune homme et déposa le livret de photos sur la table du jury, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en le reconnaissant.

-Drake ! s'exclama un homme à l'accent anglais très prononcé. Mais que t'était-il arrivé ? _My friend !_ Je te pensais à Tokyo !

-Ha ha ! Non, j'ai préféré rester en France.

- _I agree with you. France is so beautiful !_

- _Of course !_

La vieille dame de tout à l'heure fit mine de toussoter.

-S'il vous plaît, vous deux, nous sommes encore en plein casting. Vous parlerez de la belle Angleterre plus tard. Drake, comment se fait-il que vous débarquiez comme ça ?

-Question de timing. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il a son book. Alors je vais y aller. On se revoit plus tard, dit-il en souriant au juré.

Le rouquin se retourna de la même façon, en fuyant le regard d'Hawkins, qui lui aussi faisait de même. Lorsqu'il fut parti, cet homme d'origine anglaise ouvrit le book et poussa un cri admiratif en se tournant vers ses collègues.

- _Did you see that ? It's amazing !_

 _-_ Il ne faut pas s'enflammer non plus, c'est un débutant.

-Mais il se débrouille, rétorqua une autre dame d'âge mûre. Nous allons garder votre numéro et votre CV monsieur Hawkins, merci d'être venu.

-C'était un plaisir, répondit-il sobrement.

Le serveur quitta la pièce aussi vite que possible. Il se sentait étouffer là-dedans, avec tous ces parfums différents et cette pression constante... Néanmoins il était soulagé de ne pas avoir été recalé après une dizaine de secondes. Mais tout ça il le devait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'allait pas pouvoir s'échapper si facilement, car ce quelqu'un l'attendait à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ils vont peut-être me rappeler. C'est tout.

En voulant passer à côté pour esquiver cette conversation, il ne put que tomber nez-à-nez avec le photographe. Il lui barrait la route.

-Je voulais t'envoyer un message hier, mais je me suis dis que tu ne voulais pas. J'avais raison, hein ? Ce que j'ai fait te dégoûte ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça... je...

Il baissa les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, c'était trop embarrassant. Et s'il était vraiment dégoûté, au fond ?

-Je suis gay, avoua Drake sans le lâcher du regard.

Il crut que son coeur avait cessé de battre. C'était tout sauf possible. Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, et le roux eut peur de l'avoir effrayé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à la réaction d'un personne qu'il appréciait, mais il savait, pour cause, que c'était encore plus dur pour le serveur. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quel point il pouvait être choqué, se sentir trahi ou même désabusé.

-Je n'ai pas joué avec toi Hawkins, à aucun moment, d'accord ? tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

-... je le suis aussi, lâcha le cartomancien sous le coup de la surprise.

Il plaqua une main tremblante contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, avant de chercher à prendre ses jambes à son cou et quitter le bâtiment en quatrième vitesse. Mais il devait s'en douter, Drake ne le laisserait pas partir. Il saisit ses épaules, tout aussi étonné.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne mens pas ?

Il hocha la tête avec une moue d'enfant énervé. Plus qu'une envie, aller le plus loin possible et oublier tous ces aveux. Mais cette pensée disparut, avec toutes les autres d'ailleurs, quand le photographe enroula ses bras musclés autour de lui et le serra très fort.

-C'est génial... Je pensais que tu me détestais.

-Non. J'étais juste troublé.

Drake se mit à caresser affectueusement sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Son odeur pivoine le fit encore sourire.

-Donc nous le sommes tous les deux, murmura-t-il. Mais ne crois pas que c'est à cause de ça que je t'apprécie Hawkins, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Même si tu ne l'étais pas, j'avoue que... j'aurais tenté, peut-être, ricana-t-il en logeant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

-Donc c'est parce que je te plais ?

-Honnêtement oui. Depuis que je t'ai vu. Et tu n'arrêtes jamais de me faire me languir de toi... Tu m'excuseras, si je ne pouvais pas attendre d'essayer. Je voulais vraiment savoir comment tu réagirais.

Le serveur lâcha un soupir en écartant doucement le photographe, qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Tu as été sincère alors je vais l'être aussi : tu me plais énormément. Mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que l'on soit ensemble.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Laisse tomber...

Il le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez bien ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Laisse-moi te le prouver. Dis-moi juste oui et je te montrerais comment je te rendrais heureux si tu es avec moi.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses lèvres se refusaient à formuler le moindre mot. Trop tard, il avait déjà avoué que le photographe lui plaisait, mais maintenant que dire ? Drake avait clairement des sentiments pour lui... Mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien de spécial. Pas même un peu de chaleur à lui accorder en retour. Il n'avait que sa froideur et son visage impassible. De plus, il ne savait pas aimer. Ou il ne le savait plus.

Le jeune homme serra son écharpe entre ses doigts pour se donner du courage. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne ressentait vraiment rien, ou dire que ce n'était que de la gratitude. Car il avait parfois comme un étranger dans son coeur qui désirait ardemment voir le photographe. Et cet étranger choisit le bon moment pour se manifester. Hawkins hocha vivement la tête, malgré lui, en rougissant derrière son écharpe, alors qu'une autre part de lui voulait jouer le congélateur humain. Un sourire illumina le visage de Drake. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras en le remerciant à l'oreille. Ses chuchotements firent ramollir les genoux du blond, qui tourna la tête en prenant un faux air agacé.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu me trouves...

-Tu es mignon ?

-Même pas.

-Oh que si, tu l'es ! ricana-t-il en lui soufflant dans le cou.

Hawkins se défit de son étreinte et sortit dans la rue. Le rouquin lui proposa alors de le ramener chez lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça... ou autre chose.

-Hé, ne me traite pas différemment. Je le vois, d'accord ? Laisse-moi juste être un peu plus proche de toi Hawkins, juste un peu plus qu'avant.

-A quoi ça t'avance ?

-C'est évident non ? Je peux te courtiser autant que je veux !

-Imbécile... grogna le cartomancien.

Et il le croyait sincère ! Mais quel pervers en réalité ! Le blond partit devant en tapant des pieds, mais c'était sans compter sur Drake, toujours aussi obstiné, pour lui barrer la route.

-Ha ha ! Je plaisantais, hein, t'énerves pas.

-Ne me prends pas pour une femme... grommela-t-il en fuyant son regard.

-Non, mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Tu es mignon, c'est tout... et j'aime vraiment ça.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et empêcha fermement Hawkins de se retirer. Le serveur se mit à lui grogner dessus, mais qu'importe, il était si mignon, son petit modèle. Car oui, il était sûr et certain qu'il deviendrait un grand mannequin. Et il voulait être présent pour le voir grandir dans ce milieu et l'aider à ne pas se perdre, comme beaucoup. Mais il en était conscient, il ne pourrait le garder près de lui pour l'éternité.

Il serra la paume du blond un peu plus fort lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Euh... attends, il faut que je choisisse l'étage, balbutia Hawkins.

-Tu as une autre main.

-Elle me fait mal.

-Oh, tu veux que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?

-Ça ira ! grommela-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton.

-Arnaqueur.

Il jeta sa longue chevelure sur son épaule d'un air prétentieux et maudit silencieusement l'immeuble d'avoir mis des miroirs partout dans l'ascenseur. Il était donc obliger de garder les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas croiser le regard affectueux du photographe. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il lâcha sa main et se précipita vers sa porte. C'était presque à croire qu'il avait peur de Drake. Le serveur ouvrit et se retourna lentement. Devait-il... l'inviter ?

Tout à coup, des miaulements un peu grognons se firent entendre. Et une jolie boule de poils noire et blanche, aux grands yeux bleus et vifs, vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître, puis à celles du rouquin. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour caresser le chat.

-Alors c'est toi Domino ? Enchanté.

-Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? demanda Hawkins en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Puisque tu proposes, répondit Drake.

Il fit entrer le petit animal de compagnie et suivit le jeune homme à l'intérieur. C'était un très petit appartement, qui lui faisait un peu penser à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était étudiant. Mais il devinait que le serveur ne roulait pas sur l'or et que c'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles il était réticent avec lui. En attendant de voir revenir son joli cartomancien, le roux s'amusait avec Domino. Il riait un peu, à vrai dire. Le chat était définitivement comme le maître : avant de vouloir jouer avec lui, la boule de poils lui avait d'abord griffé la main. Est-ce que Hawkins ferait pareil avant d'accepter ses sentiments ?

Le sujet de ses tourment arriva une tasse de café à la main. Il s'assit à une certaine distance de lui, et qui lui mit un peu de froid au coeur. Mais il ne fit rien cette fois, de peur de le gêner. Le photographe se contenta de boire une gorgée. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise, c'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il servait à son travail. Il s'humecta les lèvres d'un air malicieux tandis que le birman revenait à la charge sur ses genoux.

-Domino... grogna le serveur en l'envoyant balader. Allez, va voir ailleurs.

Le roux haussa le coin des lèvres.

-Il te ressemble.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Rien, rien... c'est juste une idée.

Tout en prenant une expression plus sérieuse, il déposa la tasse moitié-vide sur la table basse.

-Tu sais que si on t'embauche dans cette agence, on se verra plus souvent...

-Ah bon ?

-J'y travaille régulièrement si ce n'est pas dans mon studio. Donc je me disais que peut-être ça te dérangerait. Parce que même si c'est le travail, c'est encore une occasion pour moi de te séduire, vois-tu.

-Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser déconcentrer, assura Hawkins d'un regard hautain.

-Oh remarque, ça fonctionne parfois, susurra l'autre près de son oreille.

La mine boudeuse, le serveur recula jusqu'à l'accoudoir du canapé. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir tout avoué si facilement, ce qui revenait à lui donner le feu vert pour le draguer. Et il s'en doutait, le photographe se faisait un malin plaisir à frôler les limites, comme il faisait exprès de ne pas terminer cette foutue tasse de café ! Il jeta, dans une énième tentative, un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il va se faire tard, tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

-Mais comme tu as déjà dormi chez moi, je pensais que tu m'invitais en retour.

-Ne rêve pas non plus.

-Je plaisante, je ne suis pas là pour te déranger. (Il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Hawkins pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et embrassa son front.) Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Les joues en feu, le plus jeune hocha la tête. Mais il avait vraiment du mal à se dire que tout d'un coup, ils n'étaient plus seulement des connaissances, et que Drake était bien décidé à le faire tomber amoureux.

0o0o0o0o0

Bonney fronça les sourcils en arrivant près du café. Même depuis le trottoir, elle pouvait voir un net changement. Mais elle préféra entrer d'abord... _Un démon affreusement doué est passé par là_ , songea-t-elle. Tout avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Et même pendant les services de Hawkins, le café n'avait jamais été aussi propre. La jeune femme mit son tablier, qui l'attendait propre et plié sur le comptoir. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit tout à coup sur son ami cartomancien, et ce dernier avait lui aussi changé, subitement. Le jeune homme rechignait souvent à se coiffer le matin, mais le voila les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et dans une belle chemise blanche. La rose se demanda depuis quand elle ne l'avait pas vu si frais et accueillant.

-T'es malade ? lâcha-t-elle sous le choc.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ce sourire chaleureux sans raison sur son visage si froid d'ordinaire lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle l'accula contre le mur comme une proie.

-Où est-ce que tu étais hier ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Apoo qui te fait sa demande !

-N-Non...

Devait-il lui dire qu'en réalité, c'était un autre homme qui lui faisait la cour ?

-Tu me caches des choses toi.

-Jewelry. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Hmpf ! Du moment que t'es bonne humeur ! Au fait, le casting s'est bien passé ?

-Je suppose, vu qu'ils ont gardé mon numéro.

-Oh c'est génial ! Imagine un peu le rêve ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu pourrais passer dans les magazines et...

-Bonney, ce n'est qu'un essai. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir faire ce job.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

-Mon œil oui. Ils t'ont gardé, toi, le type aux piercings et tatouage chelous. Pourtant Drake te l'a dit, hein ? C'est mal vu dans le mannequinat. T'as moins de chances que les autres de réussir Hawkins et il faut que tu le comprennes. Alors si ces gens te rappellent, tu prends le job, parce que ça se présentera pas une deuxième fois.

-C'est ce que Drake m'a dit aussi...

-Et il a raison, ajouta-t-elle, intransigeante. Mais... quoi ?! Attends une seconde. Alors vous êtes à nouveau... euh... en bonne entente ?

-Je crois.

Il se mordilla la lèvre : c'était un peu plus qu'une bonne entente. La rose se frotta les joues, toute émerveillée.

-Raconte-moi tout ! Où est-ce qu'il t'a emmené ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Tu en parles comme si c'était un rendez-vous. On a juste... Euh.

-J'en étais sûre. Monsieur ne trouve plus ses mots.

-Quoi ?

-Il s'est passé un truc entre vous. Et c'est pour ça que ta bonne humeur est si effrayante.

-Bonney...

-Dis-le moi.

Le serveur se racla la gorge et reprit sa respiration comme s'il se préparait à un grand aveu. Mais mieux valait tout déballer d'un coup cette fois.

-Drake est gay. Et il... il me... il veut sortir avec moi.

-Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu ! Hawkins n'est plus célibataire ! (Elle se rua sur son téléphone.) Il faut que je l'envoie à tout mon répertoire ! Et pense à changer ton statut Facebook !

-On n'est pas ensemble !

Sa lèvre s'abaissa en une grimace dégoûtée.

-Tch... Rappelle-moi de gâcher ton mariage. Je dirais à ton époux que tu le trompes !

-Tu n'avais qu'à bien écouter. Pour l'instant on... en fait je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

-Normal. T'es pas doué en relation. Mais ça se dit "draguer". Il te drague, et te connaissant tu ne fais aucun effort pour lui plaire.

-Pourquoi je devrais lui plaire ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bien ce que je dis : aucune expérience ! Tu dois te renseigner un peu sur ses goûts Hawkins, c'est la moindre des choses. Tu veux lui faire plaisir ?

-Hé bien... il est gentil.

-Alors drague-le aussi.

Le blond faillit tomber contre l'étagère. Elle craignit d'avoir heurté son innocence.

-Je ne ferais jamais ce genre de chose... murmura-t-il en se reprenant.

-Toi et ta pudeur ! Allez quoi ! Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

-Ou... non. Impossible. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

-Il embrassait bien ?

-Oui. Hein ? Mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé !

Elle lui donna une grande tape amicale.

-C'est bon. J'ai tout compris. Continue comme ça !

-Bonney.

-Hé. N'aie pas peur ok ? Rien ne se passera comme avec Kidd.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Mais Apoo va être très déçu en arrivant.

-Ouais... Mais on y peut rien. Ce serait juste moche qu'il te demande encore en mariage, et devant Drake !

 _Oui, ce serait moche_ , songea-t-il. Et c'était pourtant ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine ;)**


End file.
